PLL: Next Generation
by Belieber.09
Summary: This is one of my first stories. If you have any ideas about what I should add please comment. Enjoy!
1. A-Change

AD was gone. Life was back on track. The five young ladies went to their own paths, except for Ali and Emily of course. Spencer finally convinced Toby that they could be together, Aria and Ezra stopped making things complicated on each other, and Hanna and Caleb stopped worrying about their old relationships and started loving each other. They were in different places and didn't see each other for a while.

Ali and Emily finally went to Paris together and went in the Eiffel Tower with their twin girls. Spencer and Toby went on a Caribbean cruise with their daughter. Hanna and Caleb explored the U.S. with their child who was anxious the whole plane ride. Aria and Ezra got married in the Bahamas and they also had a daughter and took her to Disney World. The parents thought it was about time for their children to see each other so they meet up in good old Rosewood.

That's when life started to change. There was a recent death and the some of the girls were related to him. Jason. He died as he was walking the streets heading to Ali and Emily's house ready to see his nieces.

"He was assassinated...at least that's what they said," Ali says to the others. Emily rubs her back and makes her some tea. Spencer had been sitting on the couch with her daughter, Anna, and her husband, Toby. Of course Anna had no idea what happened but she still told her mother 'it's ok, or it's going to be ok.' Spencer smiles at her daughter while Toby took her to go play and get away from all the drama.

"Do you guys want to take your kids and come with me? I think its best for them to be alone." The men nodded and took their kids along with Ali and Emily's twins.

"Thank you Toby." Emily smiled. Toby nodded his head and walked with the others to the park. The ladies sat on the couch and stared at each other. Finally Ali broke the silence.

"Are we just going to sit here or do something about what happened? We haven't even seen each other in forever. So what do you guys want to do?" Ali asked the quite girls. Spencer got up and finally said something.

"Fine lets go to the Brew, it'll bring back some memories." Spencer replied. She walked over and got her purse and headed out the door. Soon the other girls followed and got in the car and drove to the Brew.

 **I will probably add the next chapter soon. ~Elli**


	2. pArt of me

**The slanted words are words the characters are thinking. I'm sorry it took me a little to upload the second chapter but I've been busy with school. Now that I'm on break I should be able to write two more chapters but I do have to spent time with my grandpa who is coming.**

Hanna's Pov~

We pull up into the parking lot and exit the car. I walk up to the front door and start to stare. _Wow this place is still here._ We all enter the building and order some coffee and take a seat at the couch. Our couch.

"Wow it's been so long. I know what brought us here was bad but it's nice seeing us here all together and not face timing" Aria says breaking the silence. We all laugh and nod. "Yeah, it has been kind of boring without you guys. We were so close" I say as we smile.

When our names are called, Emily goes over and gets them for us. We all sit and talk about how we've been and it's nice. "So how have your guy's weddings been? Mine was Ah-maz-ing haha! It really was though…" Spencer laughed. "Mine was great actually, really great we got married in California. We were taking plane trips throughout the US and we've always wanted to go to California together so ya know!" I exclaim.

"Ours was really great too! We did have a pair of children tugging on our pants the whole trip but it was fun." Ali laughed and we all smiled. "Oh yeah how are your kids Ali, they are what, three now?" Spencer asked. Ali nods her head. "Yeah, they grow up fast you know! Last time you guys saw me I was a fat elephant!" Ali laughs. Emily locks their hands together and everyone laughs. We all hear our phones go off and we all freeze in silence.

Spencer's pov~

We all look down at our phones and I read the text aloud. "Welcome back Bitches! -A" We exchange looks and quickly run outside into my car. I take off as soon as possible and make it back to Ali's to see all our kids there. I run to Toby and Anna and give them a huge and long hug. "Mommy! You're back!" Anna screeches. I smile and take Toby's hand. "We need to talk outside." Before he can answer I drag him outside. He has a confused look on his face and I can't help but cry. He pulls me in close and kisses me on the forehead.

"A is back Toby, and it's ready to play" I say. He mouths the words Anna and I know too. _We must keep her safe. She is my priority._ I lead him back into the house before they suspect anything. _Looks like life is where it was when we were here. Yay._ Toby looks for a house we can buy that's close by here. There was old furniture and I realize it's my mother's house. I take the clear plastic sheet off the couch and put Anna to sleep while Toby and I sleep on the other couch by the fire.

In the morning~

"Mommy mommy wake up wake up!" Anna screams. "It's morning! Come on you can't be that tired!" I open my eyes toa hipper Anna. "I told you I like to sleep in and Toby I told you not to give her coffee until she is older" I say exhausted. Toby laughs and Anna jumps on top of me. "He did not give me coffee. I got orange juice!" Anna laughs and I do to.

Aria~

I wake up in my room I had before. The room where I cried, lied, laughed, and -A happened. _Ugh why us again. Or why any of this again._ I turn around and see my daughter Ella sleeping soundlessly. I move her hair away from her face and give her a kiss. "Hey sweetie. It's time to wake up." She is the sleepiest 2 year old I know. We make our way downstairs to get cereal.

 _Hey where do you guys want to meet today? -Aria_

 _What about the Brew? -Hanna_

 _What time? -Ali_

 _Yeah, we have plans today with the twins you guys can come too. We are going to the zoo around 4._ -Emily

 _How about 1? It's 11 right now. -Spencer_

 _Sounds great- Ali_

 _See you then! Bye- Hanna_

 _Yep! Bye- Aria_

 **Hey I will try to get the third chapter done soon! Sorry this is kind of short but the next chapter will have some perspectives that I didn't do yet and I will probably to the kids too!**


	3. Another Time

**I know I said I was gonna try and get another chapter but I've been super busy with dance last week and my grandpa hung around me the whole week so I had no free time. I'll make up for it. I promise ;)**

Emily's POV~

"Ali You need to hurry you're behind up it's almost 12 and we are going to meet up at a place we've never been before!" I yell from downstairs. I hear her groan and I roll my eyes. She finally comes down stairs and I place a kiss on her cheek.

"You look really hot," I smile. "When do I not," Ali laughs. I laugh too.

"Oh wait we've got to get the twins duh!" Ali says as she runs upstairs and gets them. I look at the time and it's 12:10 by the time she gets back.

"Ok lets go! Girls are you ready!" I ask Hope and Bell. They shake their heads slowly and Ali laughs. _Damn I love her so much._

Hanna~

"Caleb this is the first time me AND Izzy are done before you. What's taking so long? We're gonna be late," I say as I pick Izzy up.

"I am almost done it's just..." _widow shatters._ I slowly walk upstairs with Izzy fussing.

"Caleb, Caleb baby are you ok." I ask and see blood on the floor with a note.

 _One down two to go. Then the the littles by littles and women by women._ I drop the note and run to the car. I hear Izzy crying and I look back.

"I know baby, I know but it's gonna be alright," I say in a soothing voice. I then turn around and drive as fast as I can to wherever we're supposed to meet.

30 mins later~

I arrive at the place I'm supposed to be. I see Ali's car parked and I see her exit. I run up to her and pull her aside.

"Take a look at this note." I say. _I went back to get it,_ I say to myself.She has big eyes and looks at me with confusion.

"Han what happened? Where is Caleb?" She asks in a soothing tone. I look down and start to cry and she pulls me in for a hug.

"I don't know. He was talking then there was glass that shattered and then I went to check on him and there was blood." I explain. She nods her head and makes her way to Spencer who's car just pulled up.

Spencer's POV~

"Ali, you should tell Toby. He is a police," I say. She nods her head and tells him. He writes down everything. I take Anna from her car seat and bounce her in my arms. Just then Aria pulls up and I make my way over.

 _After I tell her what happened~_

"Oh my god! Is Hanna ok? How is she doing?" I shrug at her questions and bring her with me to see Hanna who has Ali and Emily.

"Han are you ok? Toby will figure this out, we all will," I say as we got there. She looks at me with red eyes.

"I don't know how I feel," Hanna responds. Just as she does we all get a text. ~A text.

 _Oh my dears, I've missed you. If you want your husband come find him. He's in a tree way up above close to a little town that's called Boei. Use your time wisley._ _~A_

"Let's go in our car and Aria's car. We have the most room," Emily responds. We all look at her and nod. Toby and I go in Aria's with Anna while Hanna and Izzy go in Ali's and Emily's.

 _2 hours later~_

We finally arrive in Boei and it's already 3. We get out of the cars and head straight into the woods with the kids. _Yes I know not a good decision._

"Guys I think we should split up. I know they aren't always the best decisions but there are too many trees here." Aria says. We nod and start to make our ways.

Ali's POV~

I hold on to Bell's hand while Emily holds on to Hope's hand. We walk quietly through the woods, well we try to.

"Mommy," Bell asks. "Yes sweetie?" "Are we gonna go to the zoo soon?" "Not today sweetie maybe tomorrow," I say and look down. Her face full of sadness so I lift her up and carry her. Then there was a large _snap._ I turn around but it was already too late.

 **Dun Dun Dun!!!! I will TRY to got the next chapter, I should have time this week. Sorry you had to wait so long.** **Oh and how you says Boei is like Bo e a.**


	4. Trouble in town?

**Hey I'm back! I probably won't got this published when I want because my dad doesn't like me on my phone that much.**

~Aria's POV

"Mommy what was that scream?" I look at Ella and shake my head.

"I don't know but it didn't seem good."

"We should go in the derectioon where it came from." I laugh at her bad pronunciation but nod my head, pick her up and we head that way. _I wonder where Ezra went._ I thought

but cleared the thought out of my head.

"Ali! Spence! Em! Han! Anyone!" "Momma stop that screaming." I nod my head and continue to walk. I see a note in the floor and I see Emily running towards me.

"Oh thank god! At least you're here."

"Oh momma said a bad word." Hope says and Emily tells her to hush.

"Ali!" I scream and Emily turns around with excitement. She has tears running down her face with Bell in her arms.

"Oh my god. Em it is like hel.. Aria? Where's Ezra? I just saw him he's the one who scared me to death." My eyes widen.

"What?!" I yell.

"Yeah, I was turning around and he was right there and he had blood on his shirt. I didn't see anything -A wise. Something probably did happen though. He just told me to go and watch out." Ali says as strong as she could although she is clearly shaking.

"Ali, it's ok. You're gonna be ok so is Ezra." Just as Emily finished Spencer and Hannah appeared with their kids and Toby.

"Oh my god Ali! Are you ok we hear you scream." Ali nods her head and tells then she's fine. Just then we here Hanna scream.

"I see him. It's Ezra and Caleb. Wait? What happened to Ezra?" I look over to see them both with blood and both are barely walking. I see Hope and Bell start to cry as Emily and Ali both calm them. I see Hanna run to Caleb with Izzy crying. I look over at Ella and I can see her crying as I rock her. Everything here is destroyed.

" Ezra!" I run over to him and I pull in for a hug. After that everything seemed slow. It all went out. I didn't see anything else.

Spencer's POV~

"Anna sweetie it's gonna be ok. You're ok. You're not hu... ARIA! SOMEONE GET ARIA!" I yell which makes Anna cry even more. I shake her and rub her back which makes her a little calm. Toby runs to get Aria and catch Ella before Aria faints.

"Mommy." "Yeah baby?" "Is Awiah ok?" "I sure hope so."

"Umm Spence I would be more sure then not if you're talking to a three year old. Just advise. I've learned." I turn to see Ali with a sleeping Bell.

"I don't want to lie. We should head to the hospital. I mean look around. Blood everywhere. We can't help them not see the pain. There's nothing we can do but go to the hospital at this point. Now come on. Go got Emily and Hannah. I'll get Aria." She nods her head and makes her way to Emily then they both go to Hanna.

"Mommy?" "Yes baby?" "I'm scared." "I know sweetie. It's gonna get better."

"Spencer! Help me get aria in the car!" I jump a little but then I go help Emily. I give Toby Anna and then make my way.

"You grab her feet and I'll grab her hands! Ok, we can do this!" Emily explains as I laugh. We finally got aria in the car and sperate ourselves into two cars and drive to the hospital.

Alison's POV~

"Drive faster Ali!" I look over at Emily and glare.

"I'm just trying not to kill our lovely two little princesses along with Hanna, Caleb and Izzy. On top of that I'm not going to hurt you. I tried really hard not to fall in love with you in high school and I wish I didn't because you deserve someone who won't get you killed. Ok Emily. I love you!" I say as tears are streaming down my face. Emily wipes my face with her hand and kisses me.

"Ali. I live you. And the twins of course, but I LOVE you. I will never love anyone the way I love you. I don't want anyone else. I don't need anyone else. I need you." Emily replies and kisses me again.

"Ewwwy taats gwowss!!" Emily and I laugh at how bad Hope's pronounsation is.

"Well Ali you are going to be giving English lessons to the two of them." I laugh and shake my head.

"Ok but you'll teach them to swim." I say and she laughs.

"Of course I will. Oh! Turn there." I turn into the hospital and Aria's car is behind us but Toby as driving. We go into the hospital and everything goes haywire.

 **Ok I really will get the next chapter done this week cause I'm at my mom's. She doesn't care if I'm on my phone lol. Byee**


	5. What are we now?

**This is my first kid POV so.** **..let's see how it goes.**

Hope's POV~

My mommy was holding me. Well Ali was, but I don't call her that, cause my mommy would get a little mad. We're at the hospital now and I felt tired so I decided to take a nap. Then my momma Emily woke me up and I got scared cause I didn't see mommy.

"Wher mommy?" I cry. She picks me up and brings me to where mommy was. I quickly jump into her arms and she starts to rock me. I heard them talking a little, but I don't know what all the words meant.

"She's in love with you. I don't think she is ever going to love me the way she loves you. She's just attached." I heard momma say.

"Well I gave birth to her. Besides she loves you, she just gets scared when she's awake and the person she last saw before she was asleep isn't there. You know that. Emily where is Bell?" I turn my head to see my momma run off. I guess to get sissy.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Wher Bell?" I ask while crying. I love my sissy and I don't know what I would do without her.

"Aww baby. Shh. It's ok. Momma's finding her. Don't cry baby." I get pulled in into my mommy's chest as I cry. I can feel her heart beat and I see momma walking up.

"Hope! Sweetie why are you crying. I found Bell. Come here." I get lifted and put onto the ground to see my sissy. We go in for a hug and I can her momma and mommy say Aww. Then something terrible happened.

Bell's POV~

I didn't know there was a door. My momma just me down. I just stood by the door and I was hugging my sister. Then the door swung open and hit me. It hurt really bad. I tried not to cry by when momma picked me up I couldn't help it.

"Oh sweetie. Are you ok?" I heard momma ask.

"Kinda. It hurt though." I say as I sniffle. I am definitely the strongest. I am fierce and brave and I don't let anyone get in my way. Then the doctor who hit me said something bad. Even though I don't know what it means.

"Umm did she get hit on the head?" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"I think so. Why?" My mommy answered.

"Well. She could have a concussion. We need to check her up." I look up to see momma worried. At least I think that's the word. Then I get taken away and I don't see them. Not for a while.

2 hours later~

Ali's POV~

"Its been two hours. They have to be done. Right Em? They're done right. And everything is ok." I say but then Emily comes and hugs me.

"It's ok. Remember the day you gave birth and they wouldnt let me in while you were having you're contractions and until you broke a light they let me in. Well it's kind of like that. I had to wait like 4 hours." I laugh remembering that I broke a light while I was whipping my hands around.

"Em what if that's AD? What will we do then?" I ask. Emily can tell I'm worried. She always can. She pulls me into another hug and rocks me.

"Across the ocean, across the sea,

Starting to forget the way you look at me now

Over the mountains, across the sky,

Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes

Through the storm and through the clouds

Bumps on the road and upside down now

I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night

Don't you worry

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,

Don't you worry

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

All alone, in my room

Waiting for your phone call to come soon

And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,

To be in your arms, holding my heart

Oh, I,

Oh, I,

I love you

And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the long nights

And the bright lights

Don't you worry

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

You know that I care for you

I'll always be there for you

I promise I will stay right here, yeah

I know that you want me too,

Baby we can make it through anything

'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,

Don't you worry

'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,

Don't you worry

Everything's gonna be alright"

(Song: Be Alright by Justin bieber)

I look in Emily's eyes and I know I'm calm. Hope is will Pam her grandma and Emily and I are here waiting. Her soothing voice is so beautiful. Aria still hasn't woken. Anna is still in critical condition because she is in shock. Spencer and Toby are in a ball and crying. Ezra and Caleb are getting something done to them. Hanna had her mom, Ashley, get Izzy so she is still waiting.

"Everything is so bad. How did this happen." I ask.

"Hey. Shh. Relax, you're still in shock too. I guess you've just been handling it better. That's what the Doctor said."

"The doctor. Oh you mean AD." She shakes her head.

"Alison, sto..." Then I thought I was having a nightmare, that I couldn't wake up from.

"Emily. Hey it's Paige. Did you miss me." Paige smirks and I glare.

"Ok, right now is not the best time."

"Emily you always say that. I just want to know what's happening."

"There not you're kids Paige. Get out!" I glare and stare her down. She walks away and laughs.

"The same old Alison."

"Paige you don't even know. She has become to be the most loving and caring mother. She has grown up unlike you. So got the hell out, cause we are never getting back together!" Emily yells and I pull her in for a hug.

"Thank you baby."

"You know I would do anything for you." I smile and we soon fall asleep on the chairs.

Hanna's pov~

2 hours earlier~

I was sitting in the waiting room with Izzy sleeping in my arms. She has been here for over and hour and I thought it was time for her to leave. I got up with her and call my mom.

 _Mom?_

 _Hey sweetie. You ok? You seem shaky._

 _Yeah I am mom. Please get Izzy._

 _Sweetie what happened._

 _Ca..Caleb got i...in an accident._

 _Oh ok I'm on my way._

 _Thank you mom bye._

 _Bye love you._

"Izzy, baby wake up. Grandma is coming soon." I look so see Izzy fussing so I go outside.

"Emily? Hey what's going on." I say as I shift Izzy.

"It's terrible. Ali's in shock. Bell might have a concussion because she got hit by a door. My mom is coming soon to get Hope." I cover my mouth and rub her back.

"It's going to be fine." I say.

"How can you be so positive about any situation."

"To win a war you have to concede a battle. Right now we're conceding. We have to. We'll win Emily. We have to. Anyway I'm waiting here cause my mom is getting Izzy too." I say.

"I'm going to go back inside. I hope Caleb gets better."

"Thanks Emily. I hope the same for you." She smiles and gives me a hug then walks inside.

"See Izzy. We're gonna be alright. Just like Justin Bieber says. Just don't tell that to daddy. He won't be happy." I laugh then see my mom pull up.

"Hanna! Are you sure you're ok." She asks.

"I'm fine just get Izzy out of here. It's a bad place." I say as I kiss Izzy and give her to my mom.

"Alright. Love you bye."

"Love you too. Love you Izzy." I say and tickle her. I head back inside and see a doctor coming up to me. _Oh shit._

"Are you Hanna Rivers?" I smile and nod. _I love that name._

"Would you like to see you're husband?" I nod and follow him. I see Caleb with wires around.

"Hey baby." I say as I rub is arm.

"Han... Hanna? Is that you?" He opens one eye to see me and I nod my head.

"Yes baby it's me."

"Where's Izzy?"

"She went to my mom's house. It's ok she's safe."

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too." Then the machine goes haywire and he falls asleep. I get pulled out of the room and I can't help but cry. _He can't die. No he won't die._ I guess it's a little to late for that.

 **Poor Caleb. Still debating on whether or not to kill him. Comment what you want. I told you I would get this done soon and I did.**


	6. BreAk Time?

**Still debating on whether or not to kill Caleb. Not sure. No one has commented.**

Spencer's Pov~

Toby and I were waiting out side of Anna's door. She was in critical condition after what she saw. I would take her place if I could, in a heart beat. I can't live without her. She is my life and Toby too.

"Toby?" I sniffle. He looks at me with red teary eyes.

"Anna has been in there for over 2 hours. Is... Is she gone," I start to cry even more and he pulls me for a hug.

"She can't be gone. Not now Spencer, not ever." Toby says. Just then my mother comes and pull me in for a hug.

"Mom. I'm glad you're here," I say and smile.

"So is Melissa and you're father." I look at her with confusion, then I see them both. My sister runs to me and gives me a big hug and rubs my back. I can hear my mom and dad whisper things but I don't care at the moment. The thing I could hear was the doctor.

"Toby and Spencer Cavanaugh? Would you like to see you're daughter?" I shot up and grab Toby and go in. I see Anna lying there. Resting but living, I sigh at the sight and sit by her arm.

"Hey baby." I say as I rub her arm. She wakes a little and sees me. I can see excitement rush through her.

"Momma! Momma it's you! Oh I missed you momma! And daddy! Hi daddy! Wher amma ampa and ant Melissa?" She asks. I point to the door and they walk in.

"Melissa! Ampa! Amma! I miss you too!" They come over and give her a hug. Then the doctor comes over to give me her paper so we can go home. Melissa grabs Anna and Toby and I grab the paperwork.

"Momma, wha bout Izz, Hope, Bell, an Ella?" I shake my head and I give her the truth.

"Baby I don't know. I think Izzy went home along with Hope and Ella. Umm Bell, well something happened but she's gonna be alright." She starts to cry so I take her and she soon falls asleep and we head to the car.

30 minutes later

We finally arrive at my mom's old house and she look at me wierd.

"You know I didn't actually mean that this house meant nothing." She nods her head and we make our way inside and I put Anna down. I fall asleep after Melissa, my mom and dad fell sleep in the living room and I walk to my room with Toby.

"We're lucky. Stuff like that doesn't happen." I say remembering what Ali told me about what happened to Bell. I dose off on Toby's chest and sleep through the rain that just started.

In the morning

I wake up to the sound of screaming. I jump out of bed and I see Anna with blood on her hands. I grab towels and I put them on her hands. Then my mom comes out of the room with red eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I scream. I was being shaken then I finally woke up. I jump up and sit in bed. _It was just a dream._

"Spencer are you ok? You were freaking out and kept on saying Anna." Toby says with worry.

"I... I had a nightmare. Anna had blood on her hands and my mom. She was just there. I don't know." I get out of bed and I see Anna sleeping on my sister's lap. They were always attached. Since the day she was born, they have always had a connection.

"Thank god you're awake. I thought I was going to have to feed her." I laugh and shake my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" I look at her and shake my head. She pulls me in for a hug and I start to make breakfast. I pour a bowl of cheerios for Anna and I make pancakes for the rest of us. I make an extra one knowing Anna is going to complain of she doesn't have one.

"Ok food is done!" I yell and they make their way to the table. I put Anna in her high chair and give her her cheerios. I give the others their pancake and of course Anna complains so I told her she gets one when she finishes her cereal.

"Ok momma, I'm done!" I laugh and give her her pancake. When we finish I clean Anna up and we head to the hospital to get her prescriptions. Once we got there I see Emily, Ali, and Bell.

"Ali!" She turns around and gives me a hug.

"Hey. So how is Anna?" She asks.

"She's doing ok. We just need to get her prescriptions." Ali nods her head and Emily turns around.

"Same here," is all she says. I give a confused look but then walk away. _I wonder what that was all about._ I shrug it off and get the prescriptions. Then in a corner I see Hanna. Hanna, Izzy and her mom. No Caleb. I go to Ali and she looks like she's about to cry.

"And Caleb?" I ask. She covers her mouth and cries. I go in for a hug then turn to see Hanna.

"Hey Hanna." Is all I can get out. She turns to see me and she still smiles. I go hug her and she gives me a weak but strong hug. Ali maybe physically strong but Hanna is emotionally strong. I don't know how, but she is.

"How are you so strong?" I smile and rub her back.

"It's what Caleb would've wanted," she replies. I nod my head and continue to rub her back while Anna and Izzy are playing quietly.

"Hanna I think you should go home now. You've been here for two days." I grab her hand and I bring her to the car. Toby has Anna while Ashley has Izzy. I drive to Hanna's house and I take her inside.

"Spencer I don't think I can stay here. There's too many memories. They are all pretty much of Caleb." I look at Hanna and shake my head.

"You have to conquer your fears. Hanna you have to. I know it's hard."

"No! You don't know. You're husband didn't die in your arms! You're daughter still has a father! The only thing you can relate to it A! So don't think for one second that YOU know it's hard! Because you don't!" I am a little taken back but then she falls and cries. I catch her and I rub her back.

"Maybe that's true but we've all been through terrible things Hanna. I know what's hard and what's not. Youre strong Hanna, and I know that you know you are." I say as I rub her back some more.

Emily's pov~

I drive to our house and I see Bell asleep along with Ali. She didn't sleep at all last night until she knew Bell was ok.

"Ali," I whisper. "Ali baby wake up. We're almost home." I shake her leg and she moans but then wakes up. She turns to face me and smiles.

"Hey Emily." I laugh and have chills run through me.

"Hey Alison," I laugh and she smiles. We then enter the house and Ali brings Bell inside. We make our way up stairs and she put Bell in her crib. We fall asleep in bed and I start to think about Hanna. I can't even begin to feel how she is.

 **Yes Caleb is gone. Anna is going to have issues throughout the series and Bell will have problems as well. This is only the start of A.**


	7. Gone

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm gonna start with aria cause it's been a while since I've done her POV.**

Aria's POV~

Everyone has gone home. Ali and Emily just left with Bell. Hanna left without Caleb, and Spencer left with Anna. Now I was here. My mom just brought Ella back to me and I was waiting for Ezra.

"Aria, you gonna be ok?" I look over at my mom and shrug.

"I don't know. The same thing happened to Caleb and he died. I don't know what's going to happen. I ready don't." I shrug and grab Ella and put her on my lap. We sat in silence and I wait for the doctor, but he never shows up. I decide to call a friend so they could wait with me.

 _Hey Em! I was wondering if you could stay with my for a little. I'm still waiting for Ezra._

 _Sorry I can't. I have to help with Bell because Ali is sleeping._

 _Oh I understand bye._

 _Bye._

I decided to call another friend.

 _Hey Spence!_

 _Aria? You ok?_

 _I'm just wondering if you could come stay with me until I hear something from the doctor._

 _Yeah sure. Whatever. Should I bring Anna?_

 _Yeah! Ella is pretty bored._

 _Alright see you in a few. Bye._

 _Bye._

Finally someone I can talk to.

20 minutes later

I see Spencer with Anna in her arms. She takes a seat next to me which used to be my mom's.

"Hey! Have you heard anything yet?" I shake my head.

"Nope. I believe we should hear soon... but what if he is gone?" I ask as tears roll down my face. Spencer wipes them away.

"He has to be ok. Not everyone can die in just one day." I nod my head and watch Anna and Ella play on the ground.

"Mrs. Fitz? Ah there you are..." He was blocked by Spencer's question.

"Wren? Wait you...?" Then Spencer was blocked by her daughter which was kind of cute.

"Mommy you can't cut pople off!" Spencer laughs and apologizes to Anna and Wren.

"I'm sorry Anna and Wren you can proceed." He laughs which is a good sign.

"Aria you are welcomed to see your husband." I stand and look at Spencer to see her nod her head. I go in and see him smiling.

"I've have been asleep for like... Ever haha!" We both laugh and I quickly get Ella.

"Hi Ella. Come here." I set her on his lap and they both laugh.

Hours have passed since Aria and Ezra have been talking and Spencer eventually got bored and went home with Anna. Then a little after Ezra, Aria, and Ella went home.

Hanna's pov~

I've been in bed with Izzy for who knows how long and still no sleep. Well at least for me. I check the clock to see the time

2:45 am. I groan and get up. I walk to see milk that's over a week old. _That explains a lot about me_. I think and grab a muffin. I hear crying not even 5 seconds into eating my muffin and I run upstairs.

"Izzy! You ok?" _That was pretty stupid of me. She can barely talk what the hell._ I go see that Izzy has fallen off the bed so I decided to get her crib. Of course I picked her up first. I lay her in the middle of pillows and I get her crib. Once I get her crib next to my bed a lay her in it. And finally, for once I get sleep.

In the morning (13 years later)

"MOM! It's boring school time! Come on! It's not like I'm excited like at all, but Hope, Bell, Ella and Anna want me to get there 'on time' whatever that means!" I hear Izzy scream. I get up and groan.

"Well maybe you should drive better and you would be able to drive yourself!" I yell back. I hear her groan and I hear her walk up stairs.

"Woah, that outfit is not allowed." I say annoyed.

"Hey, you wore stuff like this in High school. Oh and Hope has a swim thingy so I have to go to that." I nod my head and roll my eyes.

"Alright hurry your butt. Also you are going to drive by the end of this week. I'm done driving you to school." I smile. We hurry to the car and luckily we make it their on time.

"Bye mom!" Then she's gone.

Hope's pov~

I see Izzy running from her car and I shout out to her.

"You gonna get a car so you can get here earlier." I laugh.

"Oh whatever Hope. You just got one."

"Yeah, but I HAVE one. Not you! Haha!" I laugh and I turn to see Anna.

"Guys I think I'm over prepared." I laugh.

"Anna. You're mom is freaking Spencer. Of course you're over prepared." Now we're all laughing. Then I turn to see my sister with Ella.

"Ah there you guys are." Izzy laughs. We all start to head to the stairs when we all get a text.

"Wait? Why? I'm confused." I look at Izzy.

"You're always confused." Anna laughs. Izzy glares at her but then she laughs so we do to. We pull out our phones and we didn't expect this.

"Hey Bitches. I know you're dirty secrets and I know who you are. You better obey me. Kisses -A.

"Who the hell is -A?" I look over to my sister and shake my head.

"I don't know. But I guess it knows who we are." Then we walk inside to our new -A world.


	8. Who is who

**Description of the kids and information:**

 **Bell Dilaurentis:**

 **Description** \- Bonde, brown eyes, 5'2

 **Twin** \- Hope

 **Parents** : Alison and Emily Dilaurentis

 **Age** : 16

 **Hope Dilaurentis:**

 **Description** \- blond, brown eyes, 5'3

 **Twin** \- Bell

 **Parents** \- Alison and Emily Dilaurentis.

 **Age** \- 16

 **Izzy Rivers:**

 **Description** \- Light brown hair, blue eyes, 5'3

 **Parents** \- Hanna and Caleb River. (Caleb died when she was young).

 **Age** \- 16

 **Anna Cavanaugh:**

 **Description** \- Dark brown hair, blue eyes, 5'3

 **Brother** \- Brady

 **Parents** \- Spencer and Toby Cavanaugh.

 **Age** \- 16

 **Ella Fitz:**

 **Description** \- Dark brown hair, green eyes, 4'1

 **Parents** \- Aria and Ezra Fitz.

 **Age** \- 16

 **Other info:**

• They all are in the same grade

• They all will be physically attacked by A.

• They will meet new friends *wink wink*


	9. Now WhAt?

**I should get this done soon but I have exams so I might not get it done when I want to.**

1st period

Anna's pov~

"Ok class, so today we are talking about Shakespeare." I put my book on my desk and roll my eyes. I pull out my phone and forget about the class.

"Anna! Would you like to tell use what Shakespeare play we are talking about today since you seem so interested." I shoot my head up and look around the room to see all eyes on me.

"We...well we um we're...umm we're learning umm about..." I stutter to see all my friends eying me. My English teacher laughs and points to my desk. _Romeo and Juliet._

"We're learning about Romeo and Juliet." I reply and everyone laughs. I feel my face getting red and I hear my phone go off.

 _Oh sweet little Anna. So sorry you got embarrassed. Want revenge? Meet me in the park after school. -A._

What the hell. I turn my phone off and start it to pay attention. _I can't go to the park. I have something with my mom._ I thought. _Maybe I could miss just one day._ I clear my mind from the thought and start the long day of school. Long boring day of school.

2:45 (School just ended)

"Guys! Over here!" I shout and see my friends all rush over. I see them laughing and pulling their hair behind their ears.

"Whats up?!" I look over at Izzy to see her looking at a boy.

"Oh Izzy! Who's that!" I laugh.

"It's Brandon. He's super cute right?!" I laugh again along with everyone else.

"Umm Izzy, I don't think you have good taste in guys." I explain. She glares at me then tugs on my arm.

"Look! Look! Look at him! Ah he just glows!" We all laugh and Bell falls to the ground laughing.

"Sorry to break the funniness but should we tell our parents?" I ask.

"Tell our parents what?" I look over at Ella and smack my head.

"About A. Should we tell them?" I ask again.

"Uh, well. I'm not sure. My texts already got deleted." Ella says.

"Same," they all reply. I look at my phone and see the texts were deleted.

"Ah crap! Same here. How though?" I ask.

"Who knows Anna. Do we have any enemies that would be after us?" Izzy replies.

"Uh yeah, we have like 3 ex friends. It could be them." Hope explains.

"Yeah we like broke ones arm, one went crazy, and the other, who knows he just went missing or something. Thank god for that." I say.

"Who were they again." Hope asks.

"The broken arm was Jess, the one who went crazy was Becca, and the one who is missing is John. Hey Bell wasn't John like you're ex bf?" Bell widens her eyes.

"Don't speak of that name. I'm pretty sure my parents are still pissed he dumped me. I mean don't get me wrong I am too but they are like PISSED." Bell whisper yells.

"Oh yeah you guys were on 'a date' and he was like, bye." Bell glares at her sister.

"Yeah Hope, I remember EVERY detail duh. I'm the one who experienced it." Bell glares.

"Yeah but do you remember our mom's. They were like screaming at him and you were just like crying." Hope says as she laughs and Bell's face gets redder and redder.

"SHUT UP HOPE!" Bell yells and everyone around starts to stare. Hope's face gets red as she tries to help her sister calm down.

"Bell cal..."

"No! I'm not listening to you. Don't even talk to me. I'm leaving." And just like that she walks and drives away.

"I guess we should leave. I got to apologize to Bell." And then Hope is gone. So one by one we all leave.

"Izz you want me to drive you to you're house?" I ask.

"Isn't that a little out of your way? It's near the park. You're house is a little closer." Izzy replies. I shake my head and play it off.

"Haha dude it's fine. Text your mom in the car." She laughs so we make our way to my car.

At Izzy's house

"Alright, here were are Ms. Rivers haha." We both laugh.

"Actually it will be Anderson!" I have a confused look on my face.

"That's Brandon's last name." I laugh. We say our goodbyes and she gets out of the car. I drive to the park and get out and walk to the slide. I hear my phone ring and see the caller ID.

 _Mom_

 _Shit_. I think. I put the phone down and forget about it. Then it rings again. Then again. Soon I get a voicemail.

 _Anna if you don't answer your phone or come home soon I will make sure you never leave the house again. And I will drive you to school and back. So answer your phone._

I groan and hear steps from the forest. I quickly stand up and walk slowly away.

"Hello? Is anyone out there. Hello?" I then see a black figure standing by and staring at me. I run to my car and try to start the car. I see the figure getting closer and my car won't start.

I continue to press the start button in the car and it still won't work. Then I get a text.

 _I see you. Don't be in a hurry. It's me. -A._

I jump and tears start to form in my eyes. A opens my door and grabs me and beats me up continuously. I see bruises forming and blood everywhere. Then A walks away like nothing happened. I lay on the ground and am too scared to move.

Bells pov~

I march into the house and I see my mom's looking at me.

"So... I'm assuming that school wasn't as good as you would have liked." Ali asks. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"If Hope didn't remind me of my ex it would've been fine," I grit through my teeth.

"Bell why did she do that?" Emily asks. I shrug and head up stairs. I then hear the door open and I look to see that it's Hope.

"Bell let me say I'm sorry!" She yells.

"No you've done enough," I yell as I make my way back down stairs.

"No you've done enough! You're the one who yelled at me and embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" She yells.

"Well maybe if you didn't talk about my ex and how I was crying I wouldn't have had to!" I yell back. Then our parents came in and that's when it got ugly.

"You two need to knock out off and tell us what's going on!" Ali tells. We jump and look at the ground.

"Mom I already told you." Then I turn to my sister who is glaring at me.

"What! You told her lies," She yells. I laugh at my sister.

"Mom I told you the truth. She started talking about my ex bf. So I got mad, but she star..." I got cut off by my mom.

"No! You both started it and you both will end it. Say sorry both of you." I stare at her with my eyes wide open.

"But mom! I didn't even start it. Come on." Emily stares at me and gives me the no face and do as I'm told. I guess I should. You don't mess with Alison Dilaurentis. I nod my head and stare at my sister.

"Hope, I am sorry for embarrassing you." I say with heartwarming eyes. She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"And Bell, I am sorry for reminding you about how much of a jerk your boyfriend was. I love you." I smile. "I love you too." Then we go in for a hug and I can hear our mom's in aw.

"You guys are so emotional." I laugh.

"Isn't your ex gone though. Like he left right?" I nod my head to Emily's question. She smiles an nods.

"Ok well I'm making dinner. You two never mention him again. I mean Bell can but just don't being it up ok Hope." Ali says and looks at Hope who nods her head in agreement. As Ali walks into the kitchen Emily laughs.

"You guys take her to seriously. She won't hurt you. She loves you guys. Now go do your homework." We kiss Emily on the cheek and we head up stairs.

"I guess we'll see eachother at dinner." "Yep!" Then we make our way to our own room.

30 minutes later

"Hope! Belle! Guys get down here now!" We run downstairs to see a worried Spencer.

"Uh? What's going on? Mom?" I ask confused and concerned.

"Where did Anna go? I've been calling her and she hasn't answered my calls." Spencer asks concerned.

"The last person she was with was Izz. She probably dropped her off at her house cause Izz doesn't have a car. Yet." I answer and Spencer nods her head and makes her way to the door. My sister and I watch her leave as the sun sets. I eye my sister and we both shake our heads.

"You gonna lie to your mother and I too?" I turn to see Ali with her arms crossed.

"Mom I swear Bell and I have no idea. We both left before her. So did Ella. Mom I wouldn't lie to you. Especially of I knew where Anna was. We both wouldn't," Hope explains. I nod my head in agreement and my mother mouths _ok_. We make our way to the table and eat dinner in silence. _First time. This isn't wierd,_ I say. When we finish dinner we all head to our rooms.

"Hey Hope. Where do you think Anna is? She was just there. And... _I whisper the last part_ and what about A?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Who knows but we need to find out...tonight. Let's sneak out around 1 ok." I nod my head. We make our way to our rooms and sit and wait. For hours to come.

At 1

I go in Hope's room to see her asleep.

"Hope! Wake up! The other girls are outside. Well except for Anna." I whisper shout. She moans but then wakes up.

"Alright, alright. Where are they outside." I giggle and get her out of bed.

"I'll show you when we're outside." She groans again but follows my lead. When we get outside we head to the Grille.

"This outside. Hey guys. Have you heard anything about Anna." They all shake their heads.

"She may have gone to the park. I don't really know but that's the only place near my house. Or the church but we only go their if someone dies." We nod our heads and get in the only car that was there, Ella's. We make our way to the park and head to the parking lot.

"Do you think she's here?" I ask. Just as I ask that we see her car.

"Oh shit!" Hope yells. I shush her and she nods her head. We walk over to the car and we see a trail of blood to the slide.

"Anna? Anna we know you're here." Hope says.

"Ple...pleasse don't, don't hurt me again A. Please." I gasp at the sight. _Oh my god, A did this._ I go to the slide and touch her shoulder.

"Anna it's ok. It's us and your mom is really worried." I say as calm as I can. I see the bruises and the blood stains on her shirt and body.

"Anna we have to take you home." Izzy says as me and Hope grab her and bring her in her car.

"Ok, this is what we'll do. Me, Hope, and Anna will go in Anna's car and take her home then walk home. Then Izzy, you and Ella take her car and go home. Drop Izzy off first then Ella go home. Anna we need to clean you off. If your mom asks anything about what happened say you lost you're phone while you were resting at the park. And if she asks about the cuts she bruises, say that you ran into a lot of walls or something. I don't know." I explain and we all head our ways. It takes a little to start the car but we soon start it and drive to Anna's house.

When we get to Anna's house, we sneak into her room and clean her off.

"Let's crack your phone ok. And change your clothes." Anna does as I say and I check the time. 3:15. When she is dressed me and Hope try to make the bruises less see able.

"Alright An, we'll see you tomorrow. Also pretend to be thirsty and 'run' into your mom so she knows that you were here." I say. She nods her head and starts to exit her room but she soon turns around.

"Should I talk about A?" I shake my head and she walks out. Me and Hope go out the window and we start to run. Which wasn't a good idea. I guess when I was a little kid something happened to me but I didn't think it was a bad thing.

"Hope...Hope. Ple...please...I... I can't, can't breath. Cal... Call mom... Pleassse." I plead as I fall to the ground. I hear her gasp and run to me. I hear her calling mom.

 _Mom?_

 _Please don't yell. We're near the park. Mom, Bell can't breath._

 _Ok. Please hurry._

"It's ok, mom is gonna be here soon." I nod my head as we wait.

20 minutes later

I see mom pull up and run to us.

"Ok, Bell how many finger am I holding up?" I shrug and start to freak out again.

"Hey, shh it's ok, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"3 right?" I ask. She nods her head.

"Ok sweetie, can you get up?" Tears start to fall down my face and I can't breath again. Ali grabs me and puts me in the car.

"Mom is Bell gonna be ok?" I hear Hope cry.

"She should be honey. This has happened before. Also why were you guys doing out so early?" My sister is quite for a moment but answers positively.

"We were going on a run." I smile but not for long. When we get to the hospital my mom carries me in.

"Hello. Ms. Umm yeah my daughter ISN'T BREATHING WELL!" I wake up at the sound of screaming and I start to cough where I can't breath. I get taken into a room where my mom rubs my back.

"Ok, so what hap..."

"Wren? Oh my god. You're a doctor?" My mom asks. I open my eyes too see a good looking British doctor. I look at my mom and she kisses my forehead.

"Umm anyway, what happened?" He looks at me then I look at my mom and she nods her head.

"Well, Hope and I were taking a run and I just, I just, I couldn't breath." I cry. My mother continues to rub my back as I cry.

"Well I have some medications for you, but I also recommend don't do active things without an inhaler." Doctor Wren explains. My mom and I nod our heads and he goes to get the things.

"You ok sweetie?" I nod my head and she smiles. Then the doctor comes in and hands my mom the inhaler and medications. We leave and head home. Then my mom got a call from Spencer. _Oh poop._ My mom looks at my sister and I with a confused look but continues to drive. Once we get to the house she finally asks us.

"So, have you guys heard about Anna?" We give a confused look and shake our heads.

"Ok, also Bell you're staying home. I don't want that too happen again." I nod my head and go to bed. I'm about two fall asleep but I hear my phone buzz.

 _Too bad, all sad. You're so far from finding out who I am. Don't tell parents or it gets spicy xoxo -A._

Ugh, looks like I've got a new challenge. A.


	10. Now or Never

**AN: I might finish this before exams but I'm not sure. I'll try, I did a lot this morning. Tell me if you're enjoying this, I know now a lot of people are reading this but if you are can you tell people. Anyway let's get on with this.**

 **Ella's pov~**

I open the door to my house and see my parents standing in the living room. I run as fast as I can to the stairs but it isn't fast enough. I get a tug on my arm and I see my mom with an angry face.

"Ella! Where were you?" I look in her eyes and I know I can't lie, but I do anyway.

""I was...I was getting water." I say positively. She becomes more angry and I wonder what she knows.

"Don't lie to me Ella. Tell me the truth. I was down here for an hour. I checked your room and you weren't there." I look at the floor then back up, here goes another lie.

"Ok. You're right, I was lying. I went outside to get some air. I had a terrible dream and...it was just really bad. I needed to get some fresh air to relax. I feel asleep but I woke up cause I saw a bright light. So I decided to come back inside." I explain and see her expression loosen. I sigh and apologize.

"You don't have to apologize, it's my fault. Now go get ready for school. At least you got some sleep." I nod my head and head upstairs.

I go in my car after saying my goodbyes. I look down at my phone today see a new message.

"Better not be A." I mumble under my breath. I look at the ID. _Hope_.

 _Hey, Bell has a problem so she is staying home. ~Hope_

 _Wait? What happened? ~Ella_

 _Well, she couldn't breath so we had to take her to the hospital, but she's fine now. ~Hope_

 _Alright, see you at school. Heading there now. ~Ella_

I put my phone down and start to drive to school.

"Hey Izz, Hope! Over here!" I say as I run to the grassy area. I see them run towards me but Hope has a worried look on her face. I open my mouth but she shakes her head so I don't say anything. We walk into the school and head to English.

"Do you think we can finish that 8 page essay by this Friday? I don't think I can." I ask. They all shake their heads and we enter the room.

The long school day starts as we move class to class, but things start to get weird during lunch.

"Hey guys, isn't that Becca? The crazy Becca?" Izzy asks. I look over and see her with these people we've never seen. I stare at her as she laughs as if nothing had ever happened to her.

"I'm gonna get some answers!" Izzy whisper shouts. I glare at her and shake my head. She ignores me and walks away. I slap my forehead and follow her along with Hope.

"Hey Becca! How long have you been here?" Izzy asks. I nod my head to seem like I'm interested. I guess I am but I'm not at the same time.

"Nice to see you to. Oh look! It's half the gang!" I glare at her and she smiles. _I wanna punch the little bitch._

"You didn't answer the question. When did you get here?" I ask again.

"Like a week ago. Long enough to know you guys are here." I look at Hope to see her blood rush away from her face as she looks at her phone. I pull her too the side and look her in the eye.

"Was it A?" I ask. She shakes her head and begins to cry.

 **Hope's POV**

I cry in Ella's arm and don't stop. I can't believe what my mom texted me. I don't even know why this is happening. My sister got attack in her room and she didn't even tell them about A. She just said she ran into a wall. Like what 300 times.

"Ella, can you tell Izz that I'm leaving. I got to go home and see if my sister is ok. She got attacked by A, well I'm pretty sure it was A." Ella stares at me with large eyes.

"Did she talk about A?" I shake my head. We both sigh and I leave to my car. I head home and as soon as I get there I run to my sister's room. My mom's stare at me with a confused look.

"You didn't tell us you were coming home early. Did you tell the principle?" Emily asks.

"No, but I don't care. Is Bell alright?" I ask as I go closer to her.

"She should be, we think she's just traumatized, Anna is too. Spencer called me up and told me that Anna isn't going to school today and maybe tomorrow." Mom replies.

"Bell, guess who's back, Becca." I say. She shots up and our moms run to her side to make sure she doesn't fall.

"What?! No! Why? Ugh!" I get a glare from my mom's so I look on the ground.

"Hope, who is Becca?" Ali asks.

"She's the girl with mental issues. With black hair, blue eyes. Kinda tall but shorter then me." I explain and my mom's nod their head like they know. But they should, they were there.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _The police we're there, including Anna's dad. They were taking Becca because she went crazy. I guess we didn't let her in our group and she took that very offensive._

 _"I'll find you guys! I will find you again! Hahaha! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Becca yells._

 _I look over at Ali who has a concerned look over her face._

 _"Mom. What does that mean?" I ask. She shakes her head and I turn around. Becca gets into a car and gets taken away to Radley._

 **Present:**

I go to my room and start my homework until my mom's call me. I run downstairs and I see the principal in the living room. I stop and slowly go up stairs until Ali glares at me to get down there.

"Principle Hackett? Why are you umm in my house?" I ask trying to play cool. He stands up to shake my hand like I'm a formal person.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home ok. Since you decided to leave unexpectedly," I glare at him.

"That was very nice but you can leave now. I can take care of myself." Just like that he says his goodbyes and leaves.

"Ok, you and Bell aren't telling us something." I look at Emily and pretend to be confused.

"Why do you think that. I just don't like our principle. Also, mom I need you to help me with this stupid essay for English. Can you?" I ask Ali. She nods her head slowly then goes to get some pencil and paper. Emily and I stand in silence until my sister breaks the it.

"Mom, we swear we're not hiding anything. We would tell you if something was happening." Bell explains.

"BELL! You're not supposed to be up!" My mom yells and then Ali comes running in and groans which makes Emily turn around.

"Bell get back upstairs and stay in bed." Ali says annoyed. She gives me the pencils and paper and tells me to wait in the living room.

 **Anna's POV~**

My mother wouldn't leave me alone. It's like I'm a new born and if you leave them you think their gonna fall off a bed. Well not me, I'll just get attacked by freaking A.

"Mom! You can leave now. I'm sure your work needs you," I explain. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"After what happened yesterday?! No, I'm not leaving you alone. You and I were also supposed to do that extra credit for Spanish. You need it, you have a B. Not good Anna." I groan at the memory of the B. If you're a 'Hasting' you can't have B's.

"Mom, a B is not terrible. A C is terrible." I say knowing that Izzy probably has a C in every class except for PE.

"Don't say that, it is." I look away and I fell tears coming down my face. She's always disappointed. Of course my brother who is one year younger than me is better in everything. I sigh and wipe my tears.

"Sweetie don't cry, if you want to you can see Bell after school. Something happened to her and I think the girls are gonna see her, but until then get some sleep." My mother says and kisses me on the forehead as I fall into a deep sleep.

 **2:45**

"Anna, Anna wake up. I'm taking you to see Bell." I slowly open my eyes and whine.

"Mommm...I wanna sleep. Leave me alonee," I groan. She laughs and pulls me out of my bed. She leads me downstairs and I see my father and brother sitting in the living room watching baseball. My mom and I go in the car and she drives me to Hope's and Bell's house.

"Ok, call me when you're ready to leave. See you later," My mother says as she kisses my cheek. I smile and walk to the front door. I knock on them door and hear my phone go off. _Unknown_. I groan and knock on the door again. Their mom, Alison opens the door and smiles.

"Oh, hey Anna! The girls are upstairs. In Bell's room." I nod my head and go inside.

"Thank your Mrs. Dilaurentis." I smile and walk upstairs. When I enter Bell's room I see everyone. Literally evereveryone. I check my phone and read the message from A.

 _Hey little bitch! Can you keep a secret? You must meet me in the park again, or your_ mommy is dead. Kisses -A.

I gasp and see all eyes on me. I show then my phone and Bell groans.

"God, what the hell." Izzy whispers. I nod my head in agreement.

"So, Bell what exactly happened to you?" I ask.

"Well, I was in my room and I was about to go to sleep. I forgot about my window cause I mean, why would I have to lock it. Well I didn't and A got in and beat the crap out of me. I guess my mom heard tumbling and she ran up here. It wasn't as bad as yours Anna, but I still couldn't cover it up. Hope, did you hear anything?" She shakes her head.

"No, I was at school. Also, when are you two going back to school?" I shrug.

"I should by Thursday. Wait! How am I supposed to do that English essay?" I slap my head and close my eyes.

"Oh...he'll probably give you more days to do it." Izzy replies. I nod my head and open my eyes.

"I don't want to sound rude but...when are you gonna clean your room?" I laugh.

"Really?!" They all shout. I put my hands up in defeat and we all laugh.

"Alright, alright you got me." We laugh and Hope and Bell's moms come in.

"Bell, who was your boyfriend again?" We all stare at Bell as she looks at her parents with wide eyes.

"John. Why?" She replies.

"He's downstairs waiting for you. I'll tell him to come here." Ali replies. We all stare in disbelief as they exit.

"Shit," Bell mutters under her breath. John enters the room and it went silent. You could hear everyone breathing.

"John? What are doing here?" I ask.

"I just came to ask you guys a question? Well really Bell." We all look at her and she has a confused face.

"Spit it out John. What do you want," She says annoyed and we look back at him.

"I just...I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a jerk." We look at him with glares.

"Listen, I heard that Becca came back. Do you guys know why, I thought you would know." We look at Bell and her face becomes mad.

"So you didn't want to say sorry!" She yells quietly so her parents won't here.

"I want to say sorry too, but I just want to know why she is here." We all exchange looks and we know he won't leave until we tell him.

"We asked her today and she said she got here a week ago, that's all we know." I say.

"Ok, I guess that's all then." We all nod our heads.

"Guess I'll see you guys at school," and just like that he leaves.

"You know Bell, he's not a bad looking guy," Izzy says.

"Oh my god!" Bell whisper shouts and we all laugh.

"I think I'm gonna go home. See you guys Thursday." I say as I give hugs and exit the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Dilaurentis." I say as I exit.

"Oh please, call us Alison and Emily." I nod and smile as I go out the door. I decide to call my mom and tell her I'm ready.

 _Mom? Can you pick me up?_

 _Thank you._

 _No I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. See you soon._

 _Ok bye, love you._

My mom drives in the driveway and I go into the car.

"So, how was seeing your friends." She smiles and I smile back.

"It was fun," I lie. She continues to smile as we drive home. It was a silent car drive but then I remember about the park.

"Mom?" She looks at me and nods her head.

"I was wondering if I could walk to the park. Just to get some air away from the drama."

"I don't know Anna. I don't feel safe with that."

"I promise it won't be long." I assure her. She sighs and nods her head.

"Fine. But under one condition...bring your brother." _Oh crap, umm...I don't think I can do that._ I think.

"No brother, no park." I sigh and say yes. When we get home I go to my brother who is now watching football. _Gee how can u watch so much sports in one day._ I wonder.

"Hey little bro, awesome bro. Wanna go to the park?" I ask. He groans.

"No, I'm watchin football."

"Ughh" I groan. I turn to see my mom and she shrugs her shoulders. I walk up stairs and I hear my phone go off. _Oh crap, it's with my mom._ I run to my mom and grab my phone out of her hands.

"Did you read it?" I ask. She has big eyes and shakes her head. I sigh with relief and run upstairs.

"Anna! Give me your phone!" I jump and quickly read the message.

 _Tick tock bitch, you're running out of time. Wanna say goodbye to mommy? -A._

I delete the message and go to my mom. She has an angry look on her face.

"Sorry for yelling." I apologize. Her anger slightly disappears and she takes my phone.

"Please mom, I need to go to the park." I beg. She sigh s and I look at the ground.

"Ok! Ok! Yes fine. Come home in 1 hour. If not then you will never leave the house again." I jump back when she screams. She puts her hand over her mouth and apologizes.

"Listen, I'm sorry. It's just, you've been hurt and it hurts ME when you do. Just be safe." We hug each other and I get my phone back as I exit the door. I walk to the park and I sit on the slide. I wait and wait and wait for 30 minutes and still nothing. Then I hear a branch crack and I turn around.

"Now what are you going to do! Beat me up again! Make me bleed?" I scream. A comes out wearing all black with nothing in its hands. I stand a bit away looking confused. A starts to slowly walk towards me and I walk back. Not again. My phone rings and I pick it up.

 _Hope? Thank god. I am with A._

 _I'm at the park._

 _Don't come. You need to stay safe._

 _Alright bye._

Now A is only a few steps in front of me.

"What the hell do you want." A tilts it's head and doesn't say anything. A walks up to me and give me a note, then leaves.

 _Go to the principles office, get me Becca's folder. Don't do it your mommy dies. -A.._

It's always my mom. Always. I walk home and go to my room.

"You got here on time." My mom smiles.

"Mom, can I go to school tomorrow?" I ask and she looks at me weirdly.

"Uh...I guess. Why though" I shrug and just say "because." She nods her head and I make my way towards my room. I fall asleep within a few minutes but am waken up to what feels like 5 minutes later for school. I get ready and am about to head out the door but my mom grabs my arm.

"Your father is driving you to school." I nod my head and him the keys.

"You sure you want to go to school?" He asks. I nod my head and we get in the car. Once we get to school I see the whole group including Bell there. I say goodbye to my dad and I head off to see them.

"Hey guys." I say once I get there.

"A is making me steal Becca's folder from the principles office." I say flat out. They all look surprised.

"A told you to? Why?" I shrug and look at the ground. We walk inside and come up with a plan.

"Wait? Why are WE helping A?" Izzy asks.

"A threatened to kill my mom and I love my mom even though she can be a butt." I laugh but am serious. They nod their heads and we continue to plan.

 **Izzy's POV**

"So I'm supposed to distract him while you and Hope get the folder." I say confused. They nod their heads and we start the plan. Here goes nothing.

"Oh! Hello principle Hackett! Nice seeing you around." I say awkwardly.

"Umm, Izzy you realize that I'm the principle. I'm always watching." He laughs and I scratch my arm awkwardly.

"So, two of my friends are back. For school." I say weirdly.

"Yes Izzy I'm aware. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to my office."

"No! Umm, I mean I need to ask you a favor." He turns around and looks at me.

"So Mr. Edge, the English teacher. Umm he wants us to get an essay done by Friday and well my friends and I think that's to short of a time. We were wondering if you could make it be due later?" I say. We stand in silence and I look to see that Hope and Anna are done.

"Well, it was nice talking umm just tell me your answer later." I say and run off. We all meet up by our lockers.

"Do you know how close we were? I think the principle hates me," I say and we laugh.

We walk to English and the boring day of school begins.

 **End of school**

We walk out of school with tired looks on our faces and a 'not ready to deal with A' face.

"A said it was going to meet me in my backyard at 8. Kind of creepy but whatever. Maybe once I give this to it, it will be over. And...oh my god. Is that John?" I gasp. We all look to the right and see John coming straight towards us.

"Bell! Bell can I ask you something?" We all look at her and she nods her head.

"Well, I've been thinking about how much I was a dick to you. Can I take you out? It's my treat." He asks. She nods her head and smiles.

"Great! Here's my phone number, and yeah. See you tonight." We all look at Bell and she just blushes.

"What if he's A?" I ask. They all nod their heads and she doesn't say anything.

"Why would he?" She asks. Then we all say nothing. Anna and I wait to get picked up for what seems like forever.

"I'm gonna call my mom," I say. Anna nods her head and goes on Instagram.

 _Mom where are you?_

 _You forgot you had to pick me up?!_

A _lright, see you soon bye._

I sigh and go to Anna. We sit and wait for a while again. It turns 4:30 and our parents finally show up. We say goodbye and go in our cars.

"So how was school?" I shrug my shoulders and lay on the window.

"You feeling ok?" _Nope not at all._

"Eh," It wasn't a total lie. It was quite for the rest of the ride home and I liked it. When we got home I went upstairs and did my homework and started on my essay.

"Need anything honey?" I turn to see my mom.

"Not unless you can make creeps who call themselves weird letters disappear." I say. _Oh crap._ She looks at me with wide eyes.

"It's just I'm tired. That's all." She nods her head but doesn't leave.

"You know you can tell me anything right." I smile and nod my head. She leaves and goes out the room.

"Oh! The principle called today," I swing around in my chair and face her.

"Your essay is moved to next week. He also said you were acting weird." I close my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"Ok, thanks." I mumble. My mom comes over to me and puts me on my bed. She puts me under the covers and she kisses me on the forehead.

"Go to sleep honey, you need it," and just like that I fall asleep and forget about A, which wasn't good.

 **10:00**

I wake up to see my room the exact same. I look at my phone to see a new message.

 _Did you forget about me? You have until 10:05 to give the folder to me. -A._

I go to my desk to see it not there. _Did A go in my room?_ I wonder. Just then my mom appears in my room.

"Looking for something?" She asks as she shows me the folder. I shake my head and she glares at me.

"Izzy, tell me the truth." I look at her and she gives the folder to me.

"I don't know what this is mom." She sighs and leaves the room. I sigh and go to the backyard. I walk out in the grass and wait.

"A? I'm here." I say. I get a text from my phone and I look down.

 _You took a little long. You're gonna pay. Xoxo -A._

I put my hand over my mouth and I see A. It walks closer to me and I walk back until I hit a tree.

I close my eyes and I can feel A's gloves go to my throat and it started to strangle me. I got to look at the figure closely. _A is a girl?_

 **AN:** **Cliffhanger...lol I hope you're enjoy this chapter. This is definitely the longest chapter yet. I won't be able to do another one this week. Well maybe, I have exams this week so who knows. Again if you would like, spread this out to people. It would be nice to have more readers!**


	11. Clues

**Hey guys. It's the start of summer for me! Anyway let's start with the story!**

 **Bells POV~**

I was at home getting ready for my date. If that's what you want to call it. I'm surprised I'm even trusting him again. I put on some formal clothes and go say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye! I'm leaving!" I shout from the doorway.

"Bye! Be safe and drive safe." I nod and head out the door. I get in the car and drive to the Grille. Once I got there I see him. All dressed up with a rose. I get out the car and walk up to him.

"Hey! How long were you here?" I ask. He shrugs and gives me a flower.

"Not that long," he laughs. We walk inside and get seated at a booth. We both look at the menu and we decided to get a pizza.

"Hey, I'm Sarah! I'll be your waiter tonight. What would you like for drinks?" We both order diet coke and she walks away.

"You know, I never thought I would get a second chance. I'm happy I did." I look at John and kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you John. You hurt me, but I love you and I think that's why it hurt so much when you walked away." I respond. He smiles and kisses me and I lay my head on his shoulder. Soon our drinks come and we sip on them slowly.

"Do you guys know what you want for dinner?" We nod our heads and tell her pepperoni pizza. She nods her head and smiles at John. I glare at her and she walks away.

"I hate her," I mumble under my breath. John looks to me and laughs.

"What! I saw her, what a bitch." I say quietly. We both laugh as we wait for our pizza. Once it comes we eat and make small talks about Becca.

"Do you think she escaped the Radley Sanatorium?" I ask.

"She could have, but I don't think she was extremely crazy that she would have to stay there for ever. She stayed there for like 3 years. Long enough for someone who went a little crazy," he replies. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, but what is she doing back in school? Do you know who her mother is?" I ask.

"Isn't her mother Mona?" I jump at the name. _Why does Mona sound so familiar._ I shrug at the thought and nod my head.

"Maybe. I feel like I've heard of the name." He nods his head.

"Ask Ali. I think she would know." I give him a confused look and he shrugs. He gets a text and looks at his phone.

"I got to go, it's really important. I'll pay then let's go." I nod my and we pay then leave.

"Goodbye Princess. Love you." We give a kiss and then go our separate ways. When I got home I went to Ali. I see her by herself in the kitchen. _Here it goes_.

"Mom?" She looks up and nods her head.

"Who is Mona?" Her eyes widen and she looks at the ground.

"Mona was a freak who hated me because I bullied her. She attacked me and my friends. Or I should say your friends parents. She went by A. She attacked us and would send us threat messages." She answers. I nod my head and see my sister walk downstairs.

"Becca is a freak too," She says.

"Uh, yeah. I think we know that." We laugh and head upstairs.

"John and I were talking about her and he says her mom is Mona. You heard everything mom said right, about A." She nods her head and we walk inside our room.

 **In the morning**

I wake up and get ready for Friday. Finally it's Friday. After I'm ready I go downstairs and pour a bowl of Lucky Charms. I see my sister walking downstairs with a smile on her face.

"You happy its Friday!" We both laugh. Our mothers come in with smiles on their faces.

"So, last day until the weekend, and Hope you have a swim meet." She nods her head and we drive to school. Once we get there we see that Izzy is there smiling.

"Hey guys! I got a freakin car!" We all laugh and she smiles. Anna and Ella come a little later.

We all walk into the school and see everyone looking at me. Emma, the most popular and annoying person came up to me.

"Well look who it is! Bell and she is now dating my ex. Such a stealer aren't you!" Everyone around her laughs.

"Well, he loves me and not you." Just then Becca comes walking over.

"John and I are pretty good friends, we meet up with eachother last night." I look at Becca and glare at her.

"Excuse you, but John and I were hanging out last night!" I yell. Just then I see my parents looking over at the scene. I shake my head and they continue to stay where they are.

"Ok, we've got better things to do," Anna says respectfully and we make our way around from the chaos. Ali makes her way over when no-one is watching.

"What was that all about?" She asks.

"I'm not sure," I respond. _John wasn't with Becca, right._ I think to myself.

"It's ok, Emma's on the swim team. Emily will make sure she goes through a really bad meet." I look over and see Emily smiling.

"I will. She will get a taste of Emily." We laugh and they make their way back to where they were.

"Izz! There he is," I say to Izzy. Brandon was staring right at her.

"Oh. Should I say hi."

"Yes, do it!" We watch her make a small talk with him and she comes back blushing.

"I kinda got a date," we all squeal and Izzy hushes us. We all laugh and we start a school day.

 **At lunch**

I see Emma and Becca hanging out and talking like nothing had happened this morning, and I've had enough.

"I'm talking to these bitches!" I say under gritted teeth.

"Bell, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean they've got the whole entire popular squad. We would be crushed. Did John seem wierd last night?" Hope asks.

"Towards the end. He got a text and said he had to leave. It was probably just his mom," I reply. I stand up and make my way to them.

"Becca, lets talk, you too Emma," I say. There are 'oohs' going around at the table but I don't care. They stand up and we walk outside.

"What do you mean you were with John!" I yell. Becca just laughs along with Emma.

"We had to...take care of something. None of your business." She laughs. I look at Emma to see her grinning.

"And you?"

"I was never in this!" She yells.

"Yeah, but you brought yourself into this!" I yell back. Her grin disappears and she looks away. I smile and walk back inside.

"Bell! Here!" I look to see all my friends at the table.

"I have my suspicions. I feel like their onto something," I say.

"Bell," Hope begins but I cut her off.

"What! You don't believe me? Well, I never asked you to. I'll just be more ahead then you will be." I reply.

The bell rings and we walk our separate way to our 6th period class.

 **End of school**

When we walk out of school I see Izzy pull her scarf down and I see red marks.

"Izz? What happened to your neck?" She quickly pulls up her scarf and shrugs.

"Nothing. Just a little incident." I nod my head and I understand it's A. Just then we see police cars go into the school. Anna's dad as the first to come out, then others.

"Toby?" Hope asks.

"Becca is going back to rehab. We have evidence of her folder that she was planning to kill all of you." We gasp then see our parents come towards us. We all get a text.

 _Thanks bitches. You helped me get rid of Becca! Xoxo -A_

We groan and put our phones away. Just then we see Becca coming out of the school. She glares at all of us and Emily exits the school.

"Hope! You've got a meet! What are you doing!" Emily yells. We all jump and Hope runs inside. My mom smiles at me and waves then goes inside.

 **Hope's POV~**

I run to the changing room and I hear my mom yelling.

"How could you forget! It's a meet!" I groan.

"I don't know! I just forgot ok." I reply. Once I'm dressed I go to my mom and she hands me my cap. We walk out and I start to stretch with my team mates.

I look around too see my friends sitting down giving me thumbs up. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Focus Hope. This meet will have us in the lead." I nod my head and my smile vanishes. _Now I've gotta deal with Coach Fields. Yay._ I think.

"Ok! All swimmers line up! When I blow my whistle you will swim to the end and back! May the best win!" Of course I'm the first so I stand on the block getting ready.

The whistle blows and I jump into the pool and swim as fast as I can. I can hear screams and shouts and then I hit the wall with my hand and swim back.

As usual I am the first back and the other person goes.

"See, that's what happens when you concentrate." I look at Emily and smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." We laugh and I wrap myself with a towel.

I look over to see Ali waving and smiling and I see my friends waving and laughing.

 **End of meet**

We're waiting for the winner to be called, always pressure. Emily always squeezes my shoulder in two responses. 1. Anxiety and 2. Worry.

"And the winner is...Rosewood High!" We all scream and go get the trophy.

I look around waiting to see Emma but I don't see her.

"Mom, where is Emma?" I ask.

"She just didn't show up, but whatever," I nod my head.

We all go get changed and I see a note in my locker.

 _Nice swim moves! -A._

I shrug and hide the note then change. I put on some shorts and a swim tee shirt.

Once I'm done I head outside to see that everyone has left except for Emily. I head over to her and we get in my car but she drives.

"Where did everyone else go?" I ask.

"They went home, nothing better to do," I shrug and lay my head on the window.

When we get home I go to my room and pull out the note. I go to Bell and show it to her.

"Let's go to Anna's barn. I've got proof on who A is and Anna is the smartest person."

We pack our bags then head downstairs.

"Mom! We're going to Anna's house." They nod their head. _I assume they don't care._ We leave and get in my car and head over to Annas.

"I'm gonna text the others to meet up their." Bell says, breaking the silence. I nod my head and she pulls out her phone. I see my phone go off and I look at her.

"Sorry, it's the group chat.". We laugh and soon we see Annas house.

We walk out and go knock on the door. As usual her brother answers and we say hello then walk in.

"Hey Hope! Bell! Anna is in her room," Her mom says, welcoming us in. We go to Annas room and we don't even knock.

"Guys! There's a little thing called...umm I don't know knocking!" We all laugh and soon the others come.

"Ok, lets go to the barn house." We nod our head and are about to go outside but Annas mom stops us.

"Where are you guys going?" She asks.

"The barn house." Anna responds. She nods her head and we all go to the barn house.

"Anna, read this note and think back on today." I say.

"Hope, I don't think it's anything important. It's just a stupid note from A." She responds.

"Anna I don't think you understand. Emma wasn't at the meet and Becca got taken away. So how come you don't think it's Emma?" I ask. She laughs.

"A wants us to think it's her because that's what A did with Becca. Don't you get it. A is like throwing themselves out there. It's pretty stupid." Just then we all get a text.

 _Dang, someone is pretty smart. Thanks for the help. Xoxo -A._

We all groan and put or phones down.

"Wait, does that mean A is in here?" I ask. Just then a window breaks and we all scream.

"Anna what do we do?" Izzy asks frightened.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Just then we see Anna's brother.

"I scared the crap out of you guys!" We through a pillow at him and he runs off.

"Oh me and Hope have to tell you guys something." I look at Bell so she will proceed.

"Our moms were tortured by A. I guess Mona was A." They all don't say anything for a while.

"Does that mean Mona is A?" Izzy asks.

"No, but it means someone is copying her." I reply.

"And their doing a pretty well damn job of being A," Anna says. We all soon fall asleep then we wake up to the sound or our phones.

"What the hell," Ella mumbles.

 _You're invited to a party. It's at Noel Kahn's cabin. It's gonna be great! -Emma._

"Emma sent us this only 20 minutes ago. I think we should. It's not like we're doing anything." They nod their heads and we go in my car.

Once we get their we see a full blown party. We head inside and see drinks everywhere and food.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Emma says as she runs up to us. We all fake smile and laugh and she walks away.

"I wonder how many times a week a party happens here," I say. They all nod their head and we start to walk around. Just then we get a text.

 _Nice to see you bitches here! -A._

We look around for Emma to see that she has disappeared. We then her a scream then everything goes black.

 **Hey guys! I don't really have much to say but I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Our A Life

**Hey guys! If you're on summer break, I hope you're having fun! If not, I wish u best at school. Let's get started.** **Also the music I used is not mine. The credits goes to the singers and songwriters.**

 **Ella's POV~**

I open my eyes to see that we all are on the ground in pain. I look over to see that my friends are just waking up.

"What the hell just happened?" I look to see a very confused Anna.

"There was just a scream then everything went black," I explain. We all get up to see everyone is outside.

"Those fireworks are awesome. Don't you agree! They shook the whole neighborhood!" Emma laughs.

"My scream was so high pitched!" We look over to see Emma screaming again.

"Izzy! Hey, I didn't know you came to these parties!" Brandon says happily.

"Oh, yeah this is my first one." Izzy says while blushing. Brandon takes her hand and they go sit on the dock watching the fireworks.

"Hey, where's Anna?" We look around and see Anna nowhere.

"What if she's inside? Or in the car?" Hope explains.

"She would have told us, or texted us. She doesn't leave unnoticed. I mean it's Anna." Bell replies.

"So then where is she?" I ask. Just then we hear a scream and we look over at Emma annoyed. She has her mouth closed but then soon laughs then leaves to go to the woods.

"Who screamed? It wasn't Emma." We all gasp.

"It was Anna! I'm gonna get Izzy."

"No, let her be with Brandon." Hope says.

"No, she has to know," Bell replies.

"No, she doesn't!" Hope yells back.

"Ok guys knock it off! We are getting Izzy and she is coming. Cause we're all in this together."

"We're all in this together!" Bell laughs. Soon we're all laughing but then remember our friend can be in great danger. We walk over to Izzy and she looks at us confused.

"Come Izzy, we need you." I say.

"Bye Brandon! See you at school!" They give a quick kiss and we start to walk to the forest.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Anna screams.

 **Anna's POV~**

I see A stab a knife in my arm and down to my wrist. Then A slits my legs and my other arm.

I see Emma run in and she has a confused look. A starts to choke her and she falls to the ground unconscious.

"Please! What do you want!?" I scream. A tilts it's head and runs away with Emma in its arms when it hears noise. I look over to see all my friends.

"Oh my god Anna!" Hope screams in my ear.

"Ok, that was in my ear." I say annoyed but happy their here.

"Anna how did A get you? You were near us," Izzy asks.

"You guys weren't paying attention to me, A saw that chance and they took it." I explain. I start to fall against the tree because of the loss of blood.

"Someone, call the police...say there was an incident..." I say slowly as everything goes black.

 **Ella's POV (again)~**

I untie Anna and I bring her to the ground. I try to patch her cuts the best I can while Bell calls the police.

"Ok, they are on the way," Bell tells us.

 **20 minutes later**

We see police run to us with an ambulance truck and Toby gets Anna and brings the ambulance over.

"Ok, girls what happened?" Toby asks.

"We don't know, she was missing and when we were looking for her we saw her in here." Hope explains as I hide the rope.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to ask Anna," He explains. Then he leaves with everyone else.

"Ok lets take Anna's car to the hospital." I say and we head to the car.

"You stole her keys!" Bell yells.

"No! Well I guess. I'm gonna give them back!" I reply.

We get in the car and I drive to the hospital. Once we're there we see Spencer by Anna's door.

"Let's go ask Mrs. Cavanaugh if she knows how Anna is," Ella says. We make our way to Spencer and she looks at us.

"Girls, I thought you were hanging out in barn. Not go to a party." She says.

"We got invited at the last minute," Hope explains.

"Umm...is she ok?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Spencer replies.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, were sorry. We didn't think something bad would happen." I say. The door opens and doctor Kingston appears.

"Hello Bell, nice to see you up and at it. Spencer, you can see Anna. Girls wait outside."

"It's ok, they can come with me," Spencer smiles. We all walk inside and see wires attached to Anna. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Hey mom, and hey guys," She smiles.

"We're sorry Anna, we didn't think a party could do this." Izzy says. She laughs.

"We're the fireworks cool at least," She asks.

"Eh, I think they got the cheap ones." Bell laughs. Soon we all do along with Spencer.

"You feeling ok?" Spencer asks her.

"Kinda. I feel light headed." We look at the ground and the image of all the blood made me nauseous. Then Doctor Kingston walks in.

"Anna should be able to come home tomorrow. And she'll be able to go to school." Spencer nods her head and we say our goodbyes.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh please don't tell our parents where we were!" I plead. She sighs.

"Ok, I won't. Just promise not to do this again." Spencer replies. We nod our head and are about to go out the door but then I remembered something.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh! We have Anna's car, should be drive it to your house?" She nods her head and we leave.

I turn on the radio and Promises by Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato comes on and we all start to sing.

"Oh na na, just be careful, na na love ain't simple, na na. Promise me no promises!" We all sing. Then Izzy turns the channel.

"Hey!" We yell. She smiles and Despacito ft. Justin Bieber comes on.

"DESPACITO nsjjnsnsjsbe DESPACITO!" Izzy yells.

"Please let the Spanish learning expert sing." I say.

"Ready...Despacito quiero respirar tu cuello Despacito. Deja que te dija cosas al oido. Para que te acuerdes si no estas conmigo!" I shout. They look at me with confusion. I laugh then Bell turns the channel. Bad lair by Selena Gomez.

"Dude, no one knows the words to this." Izzy says.

"Guess you're a bad liar!" Izzy slaps her forehead and we all laugh.

We pull up in the driveway and turn the radio off along with the car.

We go to the barn and get all of our belongings.

"I'm surprised these things weren't stolen." I say.

"Why do you say that?" We turn around to see Anna's brother Brady.

"What do you want?" I asks annoyed.

"What happened to my sister?" I look away then turn to see him closer.

"She got hurt and she won't be home till tomorrow." I explain. He has tears in his eyes so I go to confort him.

"I'm sorry Brady." I apologize.

"It's not your fault." We both walk out and I see that everyone has already left.

I go in my car and drive home to see my mom and dad watching a movie. Not paying any attention to me.

I walk over to the couch and sit next to my mom who was almost asleep.

"Hey mom!" I say. She looks over at me then smiles.

We watch finish watching 50 Shades Darker which isn't appropriate for me but there was only 30 minutes left.

After it goes off we head to our rooms and I fall into a deep sleep.

 **In the morning**

I wake up to see everyone staring at me except for Anna.

"What on earth!" I yell.

"Check your phone,"Izzy says. I look at my phone to see a new message.

 _You guys are dead! Kisses -A._

"Do you guys know what happened to Emma?" I ask.

"That's why were here." Hope replies.

"We're being questioned by the police. Emma disappeared. Anna said she saw her but we think it's because she lost too much blood she is becoming a little crazy." Bell replies.

"But, we saw her going into the woods." I say.

"Well, then anything could have happened." I get up and get some clothes.

"I'm changing can you guys leave please?" I ask. They nod their heads and leave.

 **Bell's POV~**

We all walk out of her room and sit on the couch.

"Do you guys want to go to the Brew when she's done?" I ask. They all nod their heads as we wait for Ella.

She finally comes out of her room and we all go to our cars and drive to the Brew.

We all order a small coffee and wait for it.

Hope goes to get them when our names are called.

"So...Emma is missing? Should we come clean about A?" Ella asks.

"No, we can't. We'll get people hurt." Hope replies.

"We've already gotten hurt. Our parents don't know what's happening. They need to know." Ella replies.

"They don't. Bringing more people into this will just make the situation worse." I say. I feel my phone and look at the ID. _Ali_

 _Hey mom._

 _We're at the Brew._

 _Ok, we'll be home soon._

"Hope, mom wants us home soon for some untold reason." I say.

"We need to tell our parents." I shake my head then I see John waving at me.

"Guys I'm gonna say hi to John." I say then leave them.

"Hey Princess." I laugh and he hugs me.

"Did you hear about Becca?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're safe now." He gives me a kiss and grabs his coffee.

"Looks like the whole gang. Where's Anna?"

"She's in the hospital." I tell him.

"Have you seen Emma?" He shakes his head then looks at his phone.

"Well, I got to go. Love you!" Then he's gone. _Something's up._ I think.

I get back to the table and we all go to leave.

Once Hope and I get to our house we see Mona there.

"Uh, Mona? Hey..." Hope trails off.

"We have something to tell you." Ali says with anger in her eyes.

"You know your uncle Jason right?" We shake our heads.

"Ali's brother. Jason. Nothing?" We look at Ali and she looks at the ground.

"I never told you guys about him. He's your uncle." She replies.

"Yep and I was his wife. So I'm your aunt!" I jump out of my seat and shake my head in anger.

"No! No your not! Mom she's not right." I plead.

"She is." Ali replies. I run upstairs to my room and scream in my pillow. I hear footsteps and look to see Ali.

"Look I know you're mad. Believe me, I am too. But you just have to know that we wouldn't lie to you." I laugh.

"You lied about Jason." I say. She looks to the ground and sighs.

"I know, I could just never say his name. Your mother and I agreed to never speak of him. Brought to much pain." She looks up and I go in for a hug.

We hug each other for a while then Hope comes in.

"Hey! I'm coming in too!" We laugh then soon Emily comes in to the hug.

"Just remember, no matter how crazy our family tree may be, we all will love each other. We'll always be there." Emily says and then we all break apart.

They all go to their own rooms and I assume that Mona has left. I decided to start my essay since I never did.

Topic: _Write your own 8 page Romeo and Juliet._

I get out 8 pieces of paper and begin writing.

 _I was sitting around in my fine mushroom house when it was dark. I was in bed reading a book. I look out the window and see a blue figure, standing there and watching. His real name was Romeo, but he went by A._

I scratch the last part out and put my pencil down. _Everything is always A._ I think.

By the time it's noon I have finished 6 pages so I decide to take a break. I walk into Hope's room to see her texting.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" I ask.

"Nothing much. What bout you?" I shrug and walk out.

I head downstairs and walk around not knowing Emily was there.

"You bored?" I jump and look around to see Emily.

"Yeah, nothing fun to do." I reply.

"You could always...clean!" She smiles and points to the sink. I laugh and make my way to the kitchen.

I'm finished only 20 minutes later with the help of my mom. I decide to see if Ali could read my 8 page essay so I go to their room.

"Mom? Can you read the start of my 8 page essay?" I ask. She nods her head and we make our way to my room.

I sit on my bed while she reads it. I see her make side notes and makes punctuation marks.

"Not bad, but this is only 6 pages." I nod my head.

"I know, I was gonna finish later," She nods her head then leaves. I lay in bed then get a text.

 _Bored? Go here (address) -A._

Why the hell would I go anywhere where A told me to. Then I get another text.

 _Don't, your bf gets in trouble. -A._

 _Bitch._ I think. I roll my eyes and put a sweatshirt on.

I go outside and walk to the Grille. I walk by the window and see John and Emma.

I run to the nearest trashcan and throw up everything I ate.

I go back to the window and I see him stand up and start yelling so she stands up and starts yelling. _I can't handle this anymore._

I go inside the restaurant and stare at both of them.

"What the hell is..." Then something I never thought would happen. Emma slapped me, she full out slapped me.

"Bell! Oh my god! Look what you did!" John yells. I cover my cheek and tears begin to form.

"Bell I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry," Emma replies.

"What are you to doing?" I ask. They stay silent and I start to walk away but John pulls my arm.

"We had a meeting. I wasn't going out with her. You're my princess and no one else." He finally says. I smile and fall into his arms.

We say our goodbyes and I begin to walk home. My face burns as I enter the house.

I see Ali standing in the kitchen so I quietly try to get some ice.

"Bell? What happened to your face?" She asks.

"I fell and hit my face against a book." I reply. She chuckles and gives me ice.

"Oh, Spencer said if you and Hope want to you guys can see Anna." I nod my head and go upstairs.

I go to Hope's room to see her writing her essay. She turns around and her mouth flies open.

"Oh! What happened?" She asks.

"A little slap from Emma. 'by accident' please like I believe that. John made sure I was ok." She claps her hands together like a little kid and makes a kissy face.

"This is why you don't have a boyfriend." I laugh. She glares at me so I walk out into my own room.

I decide to finish my 2 pages and start to head out.

"Hope, come on. We're going to Anna's." I say.

We get in the car and head over to her house.

We knock on the door and Toby answers.

"Girls. Come in," he says. We head inside and go to Anna's room and see everyone else there.

"I feel like we're always late," I say. Izzy gasps and we look at her weird.

"What the hell happened to your face." I glare at her.

"I got smacked by Emma. I guess by accident." I say. Anna's eyes go wide.

"I saw her. In the forest. A knocked her out and took her." We look at eachother and she groans.

"What, you don't believe me? I'm not lying!"

"We don't think you're lying. It's just, you lost lots of blood, you could have been seeing things." Anna laughs.

"Oh please, I'm the smartest one, I don't get delusional." She replies.

"Anna, we know you don't mean that." I say. She glares at us.

"Leave! Just go!" We leave and we enter our house and go to our rooms.

 **Anna...wow lol. I hope you liked it!** **I will post another this week cause I'm on summer! Again, the music I used was not mine! Credit to singers and songwriters!**


	13. New Things

**Hey...there's nothing really to say sooo let's get** **started.**

 **Izzy's** **POV~**

After Anna went crazy we all left to our houses.

I was the first to leave because, well to be honest she was freaking me out.

I go inside to see my mom watching TV.

"Well, that was quick." I laugh nervously and go sit next to her.

"Why did you leave so early?" She asks.

"It was boring. Nothing interesting," I laugh.

"No drama?" She asks.

"Yep!" We laugh and watch _The Voice._ We hear the doorbell ring and I get up to get it.

"Mom!" I yell and hear her walking behind me.

"Lucas?" My mother says confused.

"Have you heard about Ali and Mona?" I look at her and she moves to the side to let him in.

"Mom, who's Lucas?" I ask.

"An old friend," She explains.

"So, I guess Mona and Jason were married. They had a kid too I think the name is..."

"Becca," I finish. He nods his head.

"You know her?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, that one day when she went to Radley again, you wanted to take me home but I wanted to watch Hope swim." I reply.

"Yeah, but she's not in Radley anymore." I jump at the words.

"What?!" I yell in anger and confusion.

"It was founded that the report wasn't hers." He explains.

I stare at the ground then look up.

"Mom, can we call everyone over." She nods her head and we get our phones out to call people.

I look at my phone to see a missed call from _Brandon._ I smile and call him back.

 _Hey!_

 _I'm fine. What have you been up to._

 _Sounds fun! Anyway I got to go._

 _Bye! Love you too._

I end the call and text everyone on the group chat.

 _S.O._ _S my house -Izzy._

Soon people start to come in and sit around the living room, even Anna.

Lucas explains what he told us to everyone and they are all surprised.

"Wait? How do they know the folders not Becca's? Do they have proof?" Ali asks.

"They won't show the proof but she has been free since she was caught. They found out that day." Lucas replies.

We all look around in complete silence and then we hear another knock on the door.

Toby gets up to answer the door and then Mona walks in.

"Even if you guys don't like it or not I'm invited to. Hanna invited me," Mona says as she walks in.

We all look at my mom and she shrugs and looks away. Mona takes a seat and she pulls out the folder.

"This isn't hers, she has a different one. Also, I raised her better," the five of us chuckle and our parents glare at us.

I feel my phone vibrate so I check it.

 _Can't get rid of me that fast. Xo -A._

My face becomes motionless and I start to shake. I look up to see my friends staring at me with wide eyes.

"Izzy, put your phone away," I look at my hand to see my phone still out so I put it in my pocket.

"Anyway, I'm just confused about how someone got a hold of the file. It was in the principle's room," She says looking at us.

"The same day I got a call saying you were acting weird," my mom mumbles.

"You think we did this?" Anna says standing up.

"We're not pointing fingers but, if something shows up then yes, we will think it's you." Mona explains.

"How do we know it's not you," Hope says standing up.

"Because you and your friend are protecting yourselves and you both are standing up." She laughs.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you thought you were innocent," Anna says while glaring at her.

That caused Mona to shut up and they both sat down. It was silent for a while until Lucas broke the silence.

"Well, my work just called and I think we should all go. It's...tense," He explains.

We all nod our heads and people start to leave. Anna and her family are the last to leave so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask.

"I'm sorry for.."

"Don't apologize, it's fine," I say cutting her off. Then her family leaves and now it's just my mom and I with Mona.

"Well, I guess we see you later." My mom says. Mona smiles and leaves.

I go to the door to close it, but she whispers something in my ear.

"Remember, I always win." Then she leaves. I gasp and my mom quickly comes over.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, I almost closed the door on my finger," I laugh.

I go to my room and call Brandon.

 _Hey!_

 _I'm not doing anything actually, maybe you could come over._

 _Sounds great! Bye._

I smile and blush knowing Brandon will be here. I check the time and gasp.

"In 20 minutes!" I whisper shout. I quickly get dressed into something nice but not formal and clean my room.

"Izzy, why is there a boy standing outside our front door?" She asks.

"Uh, well he's here to help me write my essay!" I exclaim.

"No he's not," She replies with a dead serious face.

"He's my...boyfriend..." I say scratching my arm awkwardly. She gasps then laughs.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

"Cause, I don't know. We've only been seeing each other since Friday." I reply. She smiles and we both walk downstairs.

I open the door too see him with a Lilly and some chocolate.

"My favorite flower!" I exclaim. We laugh and go to my room.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" I ask.

"Having a boring time cause I wasn't with you," He says giving me the chocolate.

I smile and get my laptop with _Finding Dory._

We sit comfortably on my bed and the movie starts to play.

 **Hope's POV~**

The drive home was tense and silent. My sister and I were exchanging looks the whole ride and if I looked through the mirror Ali was glaring at me.

When we get home we all gather around in the living room.

"Someone please explain to us what's going on." Emily pleaded.

"Nothing is going on, Mona is a freak," I explain. Ali laughs.

"Trust me, we know. But she it also very smart and she wouldn't suspect someone unless she knew why," She responds.

"Well we didn't do anything, our fingerprints aren't on there," Bell says. They nod their heads and we all go to our rooms.

Bell and I wave and go in our rooms. I check the time to see that's it's 1:47 so we have a while before we go to bed.

I decide to pull out my phone and go on Instagram to stalk my crush. He's athletic and has the most beautiful hair.

There he is, with another girl that he broke up with not to long ago. I guess she never really liked him and was just using him.

I hear a knock on my door and go to open it. Ali is standing there with some papers.

"I'm supposed to help you with your essay, right?" She asks. I nod my head and she comes inside.

I pull up an extra chair at my desk and we both sit down.

"I only have the conclusion paragraph but I'm bad at that part." I say.

It's true, the conclusion makes no sense, I don't know why you have to restate things you've already stated.

"Well, you'll get better. It takes practice." And just like that we are starting the paragraph.

My story is about me and the boy I stalk Hayden, but in my story he's named of course Romeo.

I wrote about us falling in love but there's this one person who's ruining it, A. I didn't actually write A but it's like A. We end up getting together and the 'A' person dies.

"Ok, you're done. Where's your sister?" She asks.

"In her room," I reply. She nods her head and then leaves. I get a text and look down at the ID _Izzy._

 _Just got questioned by the police. I'm assuming you're next. Good luck! -Izzy_

I start to shake then hear the doorbell go off.

I walk half way downstairs and stay there. Emily opens it and is confused.

"Toby?" He makes his way through and I peer around the wall.

"Can you have your kids come down?" He asks. She hesitates but then comes up there stairs.

I quickly run to my room and lay in bed with my phone.

"Come downstairs," She says then leaves. I sigh and put my phone down then make my way downstairs.

Toby has a genuine smile and has me sit on the couch. Then my sister comes and our parents leave.

"I want you two too answer these honestly," he says plainly. We nod our head and he starts to ask.

"Do you guys know where Emma is?" I shake my head but Bell doesn't.

"I saw her with John, they were at the Grille." He nods his head and begins to write stuff down.

"Who was at the party?"

"I don't know, a lot of people but I do know Emma, all of us, and Brandon." I explain.

He continues to ask questions and we sort of answer them truthfully.

"Well, thank you girls. I will now be meeting your friend Ella. Just so you girls know I'm doing this for my work, not for fun." He explains.

We nod our heads and he exits the door. Bell and I stand there for a moment then go to our rooms.

Our mothers walk to the living room and stand there with their arms crossed.

"What did he ask you?" Ali asks.

"Don't you trust Toby?" I ask. They make eye movements and nod their heads.

"But that's not what we asked you. We deserve to know what he asked," Emily said sternly.

"Are we allowed to tell you?" Bell asks. They look past us and shake their heads.

"Then I guess we can't tell you," I say. They nod their heads and we walk upstairs.

I check the time and see that it's almost 4 so I just read over my essay.

Around 5:30 we are called for dinner but I decide not to go. Emily comes to my room and stands in the doorway.

"I brought you some," She says. I look over to see her with a plate of meatloaf and veggies.

I smile and she comes and sits at the edge of my bed.

"I'm sorry for stressing you girls out. I'm just worried you guys aren't telling us something." She says.

She gives me the plate then walks away. I eat my food then put my plate on my dresser.

My sister comes in and hands me her phone.

"What?" I ask. I read the message and it's from John.

"Should I meet John?" She asks. I shrug and she walks out.

A few seconds later I hear footsteps on the stairs and the main door opens then closes. My phone goes off and I assume it's Bell.

 _Follow your sister. -A._

I stare at the message with a blank face then hurry outside. I see her car not far ahead so I jump on my bike and chase her.

She pulls up to a new house that I've never seen. _Probably John's,_ I think.

She knocks on the door and there comes John.

"Did anyone follow you here?" He asks. I hide at the side of his house as she looks around.

"No, why would you think that?" She asks.

"Just wondering," He replies. I shrug and look over the edge of the house.

They walk inside and I get another A text.

 _Look in the window from upstairs. -A._

 _How the hell am I supposed to get up there?_ I ask myself. I shrug and go over to the backyard.

I see the window on the second floor and sigh. When I turn to my right I see a shed so I go in.

When I look around I see pictures of all of us and a map of Rosewood.

I hear the door close behind me and try to get out but the door is closed from the outside.

I decide to look around and see everything. Picture of all of us, there are cameras placed in our house and in our rooms.

I hear a knocking on the door and turn around so fast I fall on a table and it breaks.

"Hey! Who's in here!" It shouts. It doesn't sound like John's. In fact it sounds like a girl who is trying to have a man voice.

The doorknob starts to jiggle and I quickly hid under another table.

The door finally opens and I can't see who it is. I look under and see the person has just put on their black costume.

They walk to another part of the room that leads to downstairs. _Is this A's lair?_ I ask myself.

When -A goes down I get out from under the table and run outside.

I see the ladder next to the shed so I grab it and put it by the window.

I'm able to get up and see them both in his room. I see something in his closet, it's his high school graduation certificate.

I look around some more and I can tell he is older than we are.

 _So this is what -A wanted me to know._ I get out my phone and check the time. _8:12._

I get off the ladder and put it away. As I'm doing this is see the door knob jiggling. I decide to lock it so they can't get out.

They continue to jiggle the knob and I run then get on my bike.

When I'm almost home I see my sister's car. I bike faster and head to the backyard.

Then I open the door from the back and check the house for the security cameras.

I see my sister walk in and she has a huge smile on her face.

I become sad and mad knowing that he has been lying to all of use since forever and he might be -A.

She comes up to me and has a confused look on her face.

"You ok?" She asks. I shrug and go to my room.

 _Group chat:_

 _Guys, I found something interesting. -Hope_

 _What did u find? -Anna_

 _I think I found -A's lair. -Hope_

 _Really?! Where? -Izzy_

 _Bell, it was in John's backyard...-Hope_

 _Wait, so John is -A? -Ella_

 _I'm most sure, -A could just be back there and he doesn't know. -Hope_

 _Bell, u ok? -Anna_

 _I guess. I'll just as him. -Bell_

I put my phone down and stare at the ceiling. My door opens and Bell does in.

"I'm sorry Bell," I say. She shrugs and sits down at the edge of my bed.

"He might not be -A, he could just think his parents put it there." She replies.

"Do you know how old he is?" I ask.

"I was going to tell you all later, but he is out of high school," She says.

I nod my head and she exits the room. I check the time and see that it's late so I decide to go to bed.

A little later my door creeks open and I see Emily.

"Goodnight," She says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

I soon fall asleep and the boring week of school brings soon.

 **(A/N):** **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I need to add some info so it may have been a little boring. Do you think John is on the -A team?**


	14. PLL Ending

**So this is not a chapter but I just wanted to say something.**

So today is Tuesday (PLL Day) June 20 in 2017. One more ep. until PLL endgame and for soooo long I wanted answers. I remember watching this when i was young but i ended up rewatching it before 7B. I'm just really sad that it is almost done. I just wanted to say that this journey was amazing. I've meet so many nice people who I can talk to and freak out about this show without getting wierd looks lol. I will of course continue this and if you guys want i can do some PLL 7B one shots or any one shots, like ships, friendships, seasons, episodes, you name it. Anyway, this journey has been amazing and I love all of you guys. Xoxo -Elli.


	15. News and More News

**A/N: Sorry I've been inactive, I was hanging out with family over summer. I always do. I also have to read one more book for summer reading and I'm about half way through. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this** **chapter!**

 **Izzy's POV~**

In bed I went over the thoughts, over the threats, and over the meets I've had with A. _I thought it was a girl._ I think over and over again.

I hear a knock on my door and jumped.

"Come in!" I yell. I look over to see my mom walking to the edge of my bed.

"I think we need to talk." I raise an eyebrow and nod my head.

"I know that umm you and whatever that boys name is.."

"Brandon," I cut her off annoyed.

"Yes, uh Brandon. Well you see a some points you will like to be left alone. With him. And that fine!" I start to get red and annoyed.

"Mom! What no. That won't happen." I say while putting my face in my hands.

"I'm supposed to have these talks with you. My mom did that same with me." She laughs.

"Yeah well your different." I say.

"No, not really. Anyway, you should go to bed, it's a school night."

She gives me a kiss then leaves while turning the light off. _That was an awkward conversation..._ I think.

 ** _In the morning_**

I wake up to a beeping alarm and little sun shining in. I groan and stay in bed.

Like usual my mom jumps on me to wake me up, and I quickly get up and change.

After I finish my hair I make my way downstairs. I grab a breakfast bar and run to my car which I'm still in love with.

Once I'm at school I see all my friends huddled up. _Always the last one._ I think.

"Ah! Izzy you're finally here! You know what's next week!" I roll my eyes and pretend I don't know.

"No Anna I don't know," I say with sarcasm. We all laugh and Anna gets annoyed.

"Prom! Even though I have no one. But still, you and Bell must be stoked." She says.

"Speaking of John-"

"No, we're not talking about him." Bell says cutting my off.

"Well, we can't just pretend like Hope didn't see anything." Ella says. I nod my head.

"Let's just keep it in mind, alright." We nod our heads and walk inside.

"So Anna. You have someone in mind?" Hope asks. She blushes and looks down then shrugs.

"You call him the weird kid, I call him the hotty." We all laugh and she runs to her locker.

"Oh my! She was talking about Noah." Hope says and a shiver goes down my back.

"He gives my the creeps." I say and we all laugh.

"Guys let's not. If Anna likes him, she likes him. Let's just be happy. Izz go get him and bring him over." Ella says and I glare at her but walk over.

"Hi! I was wondering if maybe...you would hang out with us?" I ask doing my best to flirt.

"I'm not exactly popular. I don't think I'm welcome. Flirting isn't gonna do it." Then he slams the locker and walks off.

"Ok, he knew I was flirting. Isn't into that..." Anna comes back and looks at us wierd.

"What did you do!?" She asks. I laugh nervously and tell her.

"You WHAT?!" She shouted so loud people gave us looks.

"Anna breath in and out. Count to ten," Bell says calming her.

"I'm sorry alright. I was told to. Let's just get to English." I say. They all nod their heads and Anna is still counting and breathing heavily.

 ** _During class_**

"Ok, so I have all of you're essays and I've already grades them. Not going to lie, not the best I've seen. Some I will need to talk to after school. _That's gonna be me._ I say to myself.

He starts passing them out and when he comes to me he smiles. I look at the essay and see an A. _What?! How..._ I'm so surprised I could barely keep it together.

My phones buzzes but luckily no one hears except for my friends.

 _Good job! Better thank me later! Don't make me regret it! -A._

I quickly put my phone away and I see my friends getting theirs back. I can't read their grades but I guess I shouldn't. Even though I do all the time.

The long boring class begins and I can't stop thinking about the text I got. _What did A mean?_

 ** _During lunch_**

Before we all go to lunch we go to our lockers and switch out our books. We also put our essays away.

We all walk to the lunchroom and Anna looks upset.

"Anna are you ok?" I ask. She laughs and nods her head.

"I've never been better," She says while getting herself salad and I get the same.

"Look, if it's about Noah I'm sorry. It's Ella's fault she wanted me to."

"She didn't ask you to flirt, but that's not the reason I'm upset." She says. We pay for food then join the rest.

"Guess what? I got an A on my essay." I say leaving the A text out of it.

"Wow! I got a C-," She says with tears coming down her face.

"What, that's not possible. I think he messed up our essays." I say.

"I read over the name. I reread the essay I don't know how many times before I turned it in. My mom's gonna bury me alive."

"Not funny, cause our mom really was, by HER mom," Hope says annoyed and Bell nods her head.

"What am I gonna tell my mom?" We all think for a second then Bell says something.

"Just lay it all out. Go home and say 'mom, I got a C-. I tried my best but I have no idea that happened' she'll be mad at first but it's better than hiding it or lying. Even though we're lying to them now." She says.

"I mean I guess. I just hope I'm not dead."

"Still offensive. Our mom fake her death." Bell says annoyed and Hope nods her head.

We laugh quietly and finish our lunch in silence except for the kids around us.

 ** _End of the day_**

We all went outside and waited for Anna since she had to talk to the teacher.

 **Anna's POV~**

I waved my friends goodbye and went inside my English class.

I waited until the last person left so in the meantime I texted my friends they could go home.

I enter the room and see an exhausted teacher. I walk over shyly and get out my essay.

"Look Anna, I know your a good student and all but there's nothing you can do to change this." He says tiredly.

"Please! There has to be some extra credit. Anything!" I beg. He sighs.

"Alright, I'll let you rewrite two paragraphs and I'll read them then give you a B. IF there good!" Is smile then leave the room.

When I walk outside my friends are still there waiting for me.

"So. How did it go?" Ella asks. I smile slightly and nod my head.

"I get to rewrite two paragraphs and I'll get a B. Still not good enough for my mom but it's better then a C-." I say.

We walk to our cars and drive home. When I walk in my brother comes up to me.

"Mom was worried. You never answered you're phone so she went to the park. Better call her now," He says then leaves.

 _Hey mom._

 _Finally you answered. Why didn't you answer my calls._

 _I think it's better if I tell you in person. Ok?_

 _Alright...but you better just say it when I get there. I'm already mad._

I am definitely dead. I went upstairs and layed on bed then put my essay on the bed crying.

 _What am I gonna do?_ I though over and over again.

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

I had makeup running down my face and I looked pale.

The main door opened then closed and I heard my mom and brother talk but not loud enough so I could hear.

I didn't even try to fix my face and I kept my essay on the bed upside down.

She knocked on my bedroom door then came in. When she saw my face she stood at the door then walked over slowly.

"Anna? Why are your crying?" She asks. Then I couldn't help it anymore and I continued to cry in her arms.

"C...cause I..." I paused then took a breath. I slowly turned over my paper and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry mom. I tried so hard." I said looking up. She had a face expression I couldn't read. She shook her head and looked the other way.

"Anna, you're grounded." Then she dropped the paper on the floor and got up.

"Mom! I can do extra credit." I said.

"Anna-"

"It'll bring my C- to a B, but still." I say cutting her off.

"No, you had an A on that paper, but Izzy's name." She says. I give her a confused look then she picks it up the gives it to me

"Mom, I didn't do this." I say.

"Wait, so your real grade was a C-!" She yells, causing my dad to rush up here.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Anna stole her friends essay and she's pretending to not even know! And, she actually got a C-!" My mom yells.

"I didn't steal it, it was put there!" I yell back

"Anna don't yell. Both of you don't yell," My dad says calming us down.

"I'm not mad at you Anna, I'm just disappointed," She says.

"You've gotta believe me. I swear I didn't do it. Someone else who is... never mind." I mumble the last part. My mom looks concerned and glances over to my father.

"Anna, is someone hurting you? Or bullying you?" She asks concerned with a normal voice. _Uh yeah,_ I thought.

I look away and shake my head not making contact.

"I mean highschool is highschool. I guess it's normal IF, I was." I reply still looking away.

"I'm gonna start making dinner," My father whispers. I turn around and watch him leave.

My mom walks over to me gives me the essay.

"I'm sorry for yelling," she says and I lay my head on her shoulder while she rubs my back.

"I think we both need to go to Izzy's," I say.

"Whatever you think is right," She replies.

She gets up and leaves while closing the door behind her then I get up and fix my makeup and hair.

I grabbed my phone and Izzy's essay and walked downstairs.

My mom came out of the livingroom and got her car keys.

"You ready?" She asks and looks at me.

"I guess," I answer. She opens the door and we make our way to her car.

She starts driving and the ride is silent, it makes me nervous.

"Ok, you and Izzy cab go to her room and talk about it. I don't want it ruining your friendship. You would tell me if, I don't know, someone was threatening you, right?" She asks.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I?" I ask. She sighs.

"It sounded like you were saying something like that," My mom finally says after a few minutes of silence.

We arrive to Izzy's house 5 minutes later and get out of the car. My mom knocks on the door and Hanna opens it.

"Spencer? Anna? Uh- come in..." She says confused.

I make my way upstairs and into Izzy's room and walk right in.

"Izzy, I think A switched our papers." I say.

"Have you read the essay yet?" She asks,

"Anna, this is my essay. I'm supposed to have this one. Read it." I look at the essay and read the beginning paragraph.

"Oh god. What am I supposed to tell my mom?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. But I also don't understand why A would trade our essays." She says. I nod my head and give it to her.

"Look at this A text," Izzy hands over her phone and read it.

"Why is A helping you?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as you," She replies.

"Well, I'm gonna rewrite two paragraphs I guess," I say. She shakes her head.

"No, I guess. I don't know!" She says annoyed.

"We promised everyone we wouldn't say about A. We can't break our promise. I'm pretty sure bringing them into this will put them in danger." She says.

"Just tell your mom it was an accident and that I didn't know either." She says after a few minutes.

"I think you should tell her, she might think I'm lying, again." I tell her. She agrees and we go downstairs.

When we get downstairs I see our mom's talking then Hanna leaves the room.

"Mrs. Cavanaugh. It really was an accident, I didn't know either." Izzy says and I stand there nodding my head. My mother looks at us one to another then sighs.

"Alright, alright. Anna I think we should be getting home. Say goodbye and I'll be right back." With that she leaves to say goodbye.

"Thanks Izz. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Tomorrow!" We give a hug then Hanna and my mom come out.

"Anna! Come on!" My mom yells. I say goodbye to Hanna then follow my mom outside.

"Your father finished dinner and they already ate. I was wondering if you wanted something?" She asks. I put my head against the window.

"No, I'm not hungry," I say. She laughs silently and sighs.

"I'll get you something anyway. You're just stressed. I was like that in highschool. I was bullied-" She begins.

"I know," Cutting her off. "Hope and Bell talked about it. Was it bad?" I ask. My mom is quite for a few minutes then sighs.

"It started out as a threat, a message. Then it became more. In highschool I was friends with Queen bee also known as, Ali. Mona was the first A, she wanted to be friends with us, but Ali never let her. Ali went missing for 2 years then ended up 'dead'. Mona saw this as a chance to be our friend. Later we ended up finding out she was A. She went to Radley. Then there was another one, Cece Drake. She was Ali's older cousin, my half sister. The threats and meet ups happened all over again. But it was worse. Me, Hanna, Emily, and Aria. We all got kidnapped and brought to a dollhouse. We were at the dollhouse for awhile. We ended up seeing Mona there who said she was Ali. Finally Ali and some others found us and we were brought home. Then we all went our own ways for five years then came back. Ali wanted Cece out of the Radley. She believe she was better, but she wasn't, she didn't even love Ali. Anyway the last A was A.D., my twin-" She paused for a second and looks over at me.

I had tears coming down my face and I was shaking. _Oh god. Will this happen to us._ I thought.

"My twin was Alex, Alex Drake. My real mother was Mary Drake. It's a confusing story and I don't want to explain it to you, not right now. Anyway, we ended up playing a board game. The only reason why she became A was because Cece died. Mona killed her but by accident. Once Alex found out Mona killed Cece, the game was over but we still had to find out who A was. Aria and Ezra were about to get married but Alex captured me and Ezra. She was planning on keeping me there forever and killing Ezra. Since we were twins we looked identical, not all do, but we did. She had a British accent but was able to be me. She tricked your father, and my friends. They finally found out it was her and Mona took them into her own dollhouse. By them I mean Alex and Mary Drake. Anyway, that's why if you've been threatened or any of your friends have been, I want you to tell me. It may be dangerous but we've been through it. We could help," She finishes. I wiped away the tears and looked out the window.

"I'm so sorry mom," I say with sorrow in my voice. We went into the parking lot for The Grille and she shut the car off. She looks at me and smiles.

"Don't ever think it's your fault. It was definitely not. I can thank A for one thing, and that's you. If A never happened I don't think I would've married Toby, and we had you and your brother. The two best things that ever happened to me." I smile and give her a hug.

"I'll be right back, stay in here." She says then gets out the car. When she leaves I get a text.

 _Wow! Hopefully I'll be an even better A! Kisses -A._

I clench my jaw and throw my phone on my lap. I decide to text on the group chat.

 _I think we should spill. -Anna._

 _No, no, no...why?-Izzy_

 _My mom literally was telling me about 3 different A's that were after her. It was terrible. -Anna._

 _Remember, we're keeping our parents safe. - Hope._

 _Are we? They've been through it, maybe it's not a bad idea. -Ella_

 _Lets just talk at school. -Bell_

I turn my phone off and see my mom come out with a bag of food. She gets in the car and we head home.

Once we're home my mom gets out before me and I stay in the car. She looks at me and opens the door.

"You coming?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to the barn for a second." I say and unbuckle.

"Ok, just don't be long." She says with a smile.

I got out the car and head outback. When I'm inside I hear a crashing sound a little ahead.

"Brandon! I swear if it's-" I see a black figure then everything goes black.

 **Sorryyyyy for this getting done later. I've made a long one for you guys ;) I'm still not finished with my summer book cause I'm not really enjoying it lol. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Also note I didn't really read over it that much so there might be spelling errors...sorry.**


End file.
